Goku and Vegeta super babies...?
by Kristin3
Summary: A cute story about how Goku and Vegeta get turned into Babies by goku's old enime Pilaf. Goku and Vegeta go through adventures as babies together much to the dislikement of vegeta.
1. Introduction

This is like my third humor based story. I'm not really, really good at it but I am positive I will make you laugh atleast once or say'That's so true'. I also written this story off of anouther story. Sorry whoever wrote the orginal story.  
*****************************************************************  
Introduction-  
I looked up. 'The woman is loving every moment of this! I know she is'Vegeta thought. Bulma rocked him in her arms smiling down at him the whole time. 'I swear when I get back to normal I will first kill whoever did this to me very, very slowly and then I will get you back woman.'thought Vegeta. It was no use talking. She couldn't understand anything he said anyways. All that would come out of his mouth when he talked was,"Gahgah or Dahdah and sometimes just mumbles of words. He still couldn't get over what happened. It played over and over in his mind that day. Yesterday his life that he had put his pride on and all of his reputation torn to parts by a stupid little blue guy that had a fight with Kakarrot when Kakarrot was 10 or 11. That short blue freak coward did this to him with those dragonballs. He remebered it perfectly.  
**flashback**  
"Man, vegeta do you see what I see?"asked Goku. Vegeta said,"If you mean that huge lizard called a dragon then yes I do." Goku said,"Let's go see who is making a wish Vegeta. I hope it's not a bad guy again." Vegeta nodded and they flew off. When they landed a small blue guy in a dress like outfit was studdering infrount of the dragon. Goku said,"Hey. I know that guy! He was the guy that stole my dragonball when I was just a kid! I defeated him and now he's back. Imgine that." Goku put his hand behind his head and looked at the small guy. He turned around and said,"Oh no! It's the guy who stopped me last time! I wish that you two were babied then you wouldn't be able to stop me!" The Dragon said,"You wish shall be graunted." The guy turned around and said,"What wish?" The Dragon's eyes glowed and Goku and Vegeta were turned into Babies! Their clothes were too big for them now and laied around then on the forest floor. Goku said,"Wow! Everything got big!" Vegeta looked at Goku and said,"The world didn't get bigger, we got smaller you baka!" Goku looked at himself and said,"I'm a baby! Your a baby. Hey, you know what?" Vegeta said,"What kakarrot?" Vegeta was slightly annoyed. Goku said,"You were cute when you were a baby." Vegeta growled and said,"Don't you ever refere me to being cute AGAIN!" The blue guy walked over to them and said,"ARG! You! You little pest! Why do you always get in my way?" Goku looked at him and started to cry. Vegeta covered his ears and said,"WHY ARE YOU CRYING!" Goku wailed,"BECAUSE HE YELLED AT ME! WAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA". Vegeta said,"Shut up Kakarrot! Your hurting my ears!" Goku said,"I can't help it. In this baby body whenever get upset I have to cry. WAHHHHHAHAHA". Vegeta said,"Stop or your going to make me cry!" The blue guy stomped off and kicked Vegeta over so he was laying on his back. It didn't hurt Vegeta but he started to wail BIG time. "WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA He KICKED ME!"yelled Vegeta. Goku stopped crying and was stareing at Vegeta. Vegeta was wailing louder then him. Vegeta had tears down his cheeks and was crying off his head. Goku started to shiver from the cold. Vegeta after about 20 minutes stopped crying and also shivering. "I'm cold and hungry."said Goku. "I know what you mean, Kakarrot. I'm cold too. Now we have to figure out how to keep ourselves warm and get back home." Goku said,"Why don't we just fly?" Vegeta said,"Because Kakarrot in baby bodies we are too weak to fly or raise our ki." Goku said,"Well, we can crawl to my house." Vegeta said,"We can't. Your house is about five miles away and my house is about 20 miles away. And besides how are we going to turn the knob?" Goku said,"We will just have to wait until someone comes and finds us?" Vegeta nodded. Goku started to wail again. So did Vegeta.   
Meanwhile At Bulma's House  
"Where are those two?"asked Bulma. Chichi said,"I have no idea. Those two flew off about 25 minutes ago to see who called the Dragon." Bulma said,"You don't think they could be hurt do you?" Chichi looked down in worry. Gohan walked in and said,"Bulma! Is my dad here?" Bulma said,"No. He left about 25 minutes ago with Vegeta. What's up?" Gohan said,"I felt my dad's ki lower to almost nothing about 22 minutes ago." Bulma and Chichi were now very worried. Bulma said,"Let's go find them then." They all hopped into an air car and flew off to find Goku and Vegeta. After awhile of flying Bulma said,"Do you guys hear crying?" Gohan and Chichi both listened in. Gohan said,"Yeah. Down there Bulma." He pointed to a forest area. Bulma said,"Who would leave a baby in the forest?" Bulma landed the air car and they all ran out. Gohan said,"Dad?" He bent down and picked up the baby. He was crying his head off. Bulma picked up Vegeta who was also screaming loudly. Goku suddenly stopped and said,"Oh. Hi Gohan." Gohan raised an eyebrow. All he heard was'oh. gahgah googah.' Chichi walked up to Goku and nearly fainted. Vegeta stopped wailing and said,"Woman! I'm cold. Get me the hell out of here!" Bulma said,"Awww. Vegeta you are so cute as a baby! Umm Who did this to you?" Vegeta said,"A little blue freak did that's who. And when I get my hands on him I am going to kill him." Bulma said,"Huh? I can't understand you Vegeta." Goku said,"Vegeta said that a little blue freak did..." Vegeta said,"Kakarrot! They can't understand us! We talk like Babies now." Goku said,"Oh. SO that's why Gohan and Chichi don't understand me. But why do I understand you and you understand me?" Vegeta said,"I don't know how it works Kakarrot but I guess we can understand baby talk now." Bulma said,"Chichi, let's get these guys home before they catch cold." Chichi nodded and took Goku from Gohan and rode off in the air car. Bulma desided that She would take care of Vegeta and Chichi would take care of Goku.  
**end of Flashback**  
So that's how it happened. Vegeta is stuck in this baby body and so is Goku. Now, this is where they scary adventure of being babies begain.  
****************************************************************  
That's the end of the Introduction. How do you like it? Well I will write more later. Please tell me what you think of it! 


	2. Second time around

Hey! Part 1 is up!  
************************************************************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies..?  
************************************************************************  
Part 1- Second time around  
  
Bulma brought Vegeta inside and set him down on her bed. She looked at him and started to pace. "This is great. I wonder who in the world could have done that to you. He better hope that I don't find him." mumbled Bulma. Vegeta watched her pace back and fourth. He said,"Hey. You think you got problems. I'm in a babies body! I can't train. How am I going to become a super saiyan if I have to stay a baby for a whole year!" Bulma stopped pacing and looked at him. "Oh now. Don't start yelling at me. I may not know what your saying but I can guess by your tone." Vegeta crossed his arms and 'hmphed'. Bulma started to giggle. Vegeta cocked up an eyebrow. "You look so cute like that. Trying to act tough. awwww"said Bulma. Vegeta said,"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Bulma said,"Oh now stop yelling at me before I put you in a playpen." Vegeta looked at her. Bulma said,"Now. Oh. What's that?" She pointed to his stomach. Vegeta looked down and blushed. Bulma said,"I didn't know you had a heart shaped birth mark. HAHAHA!" Vegeta covered it with his hands. Bulma said,"Well, let's get you dressed." She searched through everything she owned until she found a very small t-shirt that didn't fit her. She put it on Vegeta. It was a light grey t-shirt that was big on him. He looked at the shirt. She then grabbed the diper that Chichi gave her. Chichi still owned some of Gohan's old baby clothes. Bulma was about to put it on him when he started to crawl away from her. Bulma said,"I have to put this on you. VEGETA!" Vegeta didn't listen and said,"There is no way you are putting that stupid thing on me. I may be a baby but there is noway I will wear THAT thing." Vegeta crawled as fast as he could. He crawled into a room. Bulma passed the door. Vegeta gave a sigh and said,"I might as well try to walk." Vegeta put his hands infrount of him and pushed up. He got onto onto his feet. 'OK. Now all I have to do is take a few steps'thought Vegeta. He started to walk foward. Then Bulma came into the room and said,"There you are." Vegeta turned his head. He lost his balance and fell face first to the hard floor. His nose started to have pain course through it. Then he felt Bulma pick him up. Vegeta had tears well up in his eyes and he bit his bottom lip to stop himselve from wailing. Bulma held him close and started to rock him back and fourth. Vegeta felt alittle better. Then she bent down and kissed his nose. Vegeta's eyes opened wide in shock and looked at her. Bulma smiled at him and said,"That's better. See you forgot about your nose." Vegeta grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest again. Bulma after a big 20 fight got Vegeta to keep his diper on. Vegeta said,"I may wear this but no one better see me in it." Just then Chichi walked in with a very happy looking Goku in her arms. Goku said,"Hey Vegeta! Thank kami! I want to talk to someone all day who could understand me!" Vegeta said,"I know what you mean Kakarrot. Who made you wear that ugly t-shirt?" Goku looked at himself and said,"Umm I think Chichi did. I don't like it too much though but it is confortable." Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma said,"It looks like they are ready to go into the playpen while we go out." Vegeta said,"Nani! Where do you think you are going woman?" Bulma said,"Yes we are going out to find the dragonballs. They may only be stones but we can find them and wait to use them again." Gohan walked in and said,"Everything is ready. Come on. I want my dad back as soon as possiable." Bulma and Chichi put Goku and Vegeta in the playpen. Vegeta watched them go out. Vegeta gave a sigh. Goku said,"I'm hungry." Vegeta said,"Your always hungry Kakarrot." Goku started to cry and said," But I am really, really hungry!" Vegeta covered his ears and said,"Well, the Kitchen isn't too far away. Let's go and get something to eat." Goku said,"But how?" Vegeta looked at the top of the playpen. He stood up and slowly walked over to the side. He turned to Goku and said,"Climb on my shoulders." Goku nodded and climbed up Vegeta's shoulders and hoped to the top. He started to slid down but stopped himself. He reached over and said,"Alright. Grab my hand Vegeta." Vegeta grabbed his hand and Goku pulled him over. They bopth started to fall over the side but they stopped an inch before they hit the floor. They both looked up and saw that their tails had grown back. Goku said,"Saved by the tail." Goku sand Vegeta put themselves up right and dropped. Once they got down they started to crawl towards the kitchen. Goku said,"We can't open the firge. Oh. And I am really hungry too." Goku was about to cry when Vegeta said,"Shhhh. You want the woman to come in here? Now. Let's get some of those cookies." Goku nodded and followed. Goku climbed on Vegeta's shoulders and got to the cookie jar. Goku opened them and started to eat a cookie when Vegeta said,"Hey! Before you stuff your face atleast pass one down here Kakarrot." Goku picked out a big one and dropped it down. Vegeta catch it and was about to eat it when Miss. Breifs pulled it out of his hands. Goku saw her and quickly stuffed his cookie in his mouth before she could grab it. Miss. Breifs said,"Oh. How did you two get out of your play pen? And Goku. How could you get up on the conter like that?" She grabbed Vegeta and Vegeta started to wail. "I WANTED THAT COOKIE!"wailed Vegeta. Miss. Breifs said,"No dear. Your too young to have a cookie. Oh well, fine you can have it just stop that yelling." Vegeta stopped and grabbed the cookie and eat it. Miss. Breifs grabbed Goku off of the conter and placed them both into their Playpen. Goku said,"Atleast we got something to eat." Vegeta said,"Yeah." Goku said,"Ah. I'm still hungry though!" Miss. Breifs said,"Oh. You poor dears. You haven't eaten since yesterday haven't you? No wonder you wanted those cookies so much. I'll go and fix some baby food for you two." She walked into the kitchen. Goku said,"Yeah! I get some food!" Vegeta said,"Good for you Kakarrot." Goku said,"What's eaten you?" Vegeta sighed and said,"I can't train like this! How am I going to be a super saiyan when I am a baby?" Goku scartched the back of his head and said,"I don't know but atleast we didn't get turned into old men! HAHAH!" Vegeta said,"Very funny. I think I would have more power when I am 100 then right now." Goku said,"Yeah. Maybe. But atleast we don't have to take care of ourselves now. That's a good thing." Vegeta said,"Maybe for you but look who I have taking care of me." 'I know I am going to die if that woman cooks me anything.'thought Vegeta. He sighed and laided down. His tail was wagging beside him. Goku laided down next to him. Soon they were both fast asleep. Miss. Breifs walked in the room and said,"Dears. Your fo...Oh. How sweet"she whispered. She put a baby blanket over them and let them sleep.   
****************************************************************  
AWWWWWW! I guess their little escape and cookie snatching really wear them out. They would look so cute if someone who was an artist drew them like that........Oh wait! I am an artist! I am going to drawl them and hopfully I can get near a scanner and then you can see them. I think they will look so Kawaii! How about you guys? Oh please tell me what you think of it so far! 


	3. Snacks and dipers

Yes! This is the third one! And what new experances will Goku and Vegeta go through today? Umm. I got a million ideas so this fic is going to be pretty long hopefully. Oh and I am adding paragraphs!!  
*************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies..?  
*************************************  
  
Part 2-Snacks and dipers  
  
Bulma got home after a hard search for dragonballs. Chichi and Gohan slowly followed her into the house. Bulma said,"Hello? Mom. I'm home." Miss. Breifs came in and said,"Shh dear. The babies are sleeping." Then they heard a crying sound. Bulma said,"Not anymore." They all went into the room. Vegeta was holding his tail close to him and crying while Goku was snoreing away. "HE HIT MY TAIL!"yelled Vegeta. "KAKARROT!" Bulma picked Vegeta up and said,"What's wrong?" Vegeta pointed to his tail. Bulma begain to rub it. Vegeta started to get quiet now. 'Man. That feels good.'thought Vegeta. His eyes begain to close and he feel asleep again. Bulma gave a sigh. "Atleast he's asleep again." She put him back into the playpen and put the blanket over him. Goku hadn't moved but had more drool coming out of his mouth now. Bulma just shook her head. She leaned against the doorway and watched them sleep. 'They're so peaceful. You would never guess that those two are the strongest people in the world if not the univerus.'thought Bulma. Chichi came in and started to to watch them sleep. "There so cute when they sleep."chichi said. Bulma nodded. They walked into the kitchen to deside what to do.  
  
Gohan said,"Well, for one thing we gotta find out who did this. I wanna tell him something." Gohan slammed his fists together. Bulma said,"Gohan. I know how you feel but we can't just hunt this person down and beat on them no matter how tempting that is. Anyways, we have to deside who is taking care of who." Chichi said,"That's right Gohan. I think we can take care of Goku just fine. I am used to taking care of a saiyan baby. But that Vegeta. I'm not sure we should keep them together all the time. They would drive each other nuts." Gohan said,"Yeah. Bulma do you think you can take care of Vegeta? I mean he listens to you better than he does anyone else." Bulma said,"I don't know guys. I mean Vegeta mya listen to me alittle more but he is such a handful." Miss. Breifs said,"Well, dear. I could always help you. He's such a darling. I wouldn't mind taking care of him if he becomes too much for you." Chichi said,"Then I guess it's settled. We take Goku and you guys take care of vegeta just until we can come up with something better." Bulma nodded.   
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. 'Good. They're gone.' thought Vegeta. He sat up and started to shake Goku. "Kakarrot. Get your lazy butt up before I pull your tail."said vegeta. Goku mummbled,"Chichi, just five more minutes."and rolled over. Vegeta's vain throbbed. He grabbed Goku's tail and pulled hard. Goku yelped and stood up. "Whatcha do that for?"said Goku while rubbing the base of his tail. Vegeta said,"You wouldn't get up. Now I have a plan to escape this stupid play pen." Goku said,"Well, I kinda like it." Vegeta said,"Aren't you hungry?" Goku said,"Now that you mention it I am kinda......." Goku looked up all of a sudden. Vegeta said,"Kakarrot..Kakarrot." He crawled closer to Goku. "Kakarrot. What's wrong?" Goku suddenly started to wail. Vegeta said,"Kakarrot what.... arg! What is that SMELL!" Vegeta grabbed his nose and moved away from Goku. "I WET MYSELF! WAHAHAHAHA" Vegeta mummbled,"I think you did more than that." Bulma, Chichi, Gohan and Miss. Breifs came running into the room. Gohan said,"Dad! What's wrong? Did Vegeta do something?" Vegeta said,"Why do you always gotta blame me for? I didn't even touch..............I get your point." Bulma picked up Vegeta. Chichi picked up Goku. She held Goku away from her and said,"Goku. I think you need a diper change." Vegeta said,"I second that. Maybe you should put some air fresheners in his diper." Chichi brought Goku upstairs and Bulma said,"Hey, Vegeta. Do you want something to eat?" Vegeta looked at her and nodded.  
  
Bulma brought him into the kitchen and put him in a high chair. 'Thank Goodness Chichi brought over the baby stuff'thought Bulma. Bulma went from cabnet to cabnet until she found the baby Bottle. She heated up some milk. Vegeta looked at the bottle and said,"No...no no no and NO. I will NOT drink from that THING." Bulma said,"It's a bottle. And since you don't have any teeth you can't eat soild food." Bulma got the bottle and tired to put it in Vegeta's mouth but he clamped his jaw shut. Bulma picked him up and started to rock him gently. Vegeta started to feel very confortable. "No woman. Your not going to trick me."said Vegeta. Bulma said,"I know your hungry. You gotta eat. Come on." She put the bottle near his mouth. Vegeta turned his head away. After a few minutes Vegeta's belly started to growl like crazy. He was soooo hungry. Then he grabbed the bottle and started to drink. Bulma smiled. "I knew you would give in to hungry sooner or later." Vegeta didn't respond and keep on drinking. After the bottle was gone Vegeta said,"More." Bulma grabbed anouther bottle which Vegeta drank. After about 4 more bottles Vegeta burped and fell asleep over Bulma's shoulder.   
  
Bulma brought him upstairs and looked at his bed. 'I'd better not put him there. He would roll off. Chichi didn't give me a crib. I guess he can stay in my room for alittle while.'thought Bulma. 'The first thing I do tomorrow is buy a crib.' Bulma walked to the changing room. "Hey. I am going to put Vegeta to bed. You guys can find your way out alright?" Chichi nodded. Gohan said softly,"Goodnight Vegeta." Bulma smiled and the end of Vegeta's lip turned up abit before dropping back down. Bulma walked to her room and layed Vegeta in her bed. She turned up the tempiture. 'It's surpose to be cold tonight. Better keep to temp. up so Vegeta doesn't caught cold. I can just see it now. Vegeta being a baby and haveing a cold. What a nightmare.'thought Bulma. She got into her pjs and layed down. She let Vegeta sleep on her chest while she held him still. Bulma drifted slowly off to sleep.  
****************************  
Ahhhh. Bulma and Vegeta sleeping together. Awwwwwwwww. Too bad Vegeta has to be a baby. In case your wondering Bulma is only being so calm with Vegeta because her motherly instincts have been set on high. That's all. Anyways, I wonder what the next day will bring for poor baby Goku and poor baby Vegeta. I guess Vegeta will get a shock when he wakes up! :^) Please Reveiw! 


	4. Vegeta's Turn

Yeah! Part three is up. Just to give you a warning this story is going to change big time for Goku and Vegeta. ^_^ well, just read.  
***********************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies..?  
***********************************  
Part 3-Vegeta's Turn  
  
Chichi and Gohan had taken Goku home for a good rest and to get some food. Chichi,"Come on Goku. It isn't that bad." Goku turned away.  
  
Gohan said,"Mom. It must be really bad if Dad won't eat it. I mean he will almost ANYTHING."  
  
Chichi said,"Maybe your right Gohan. I will try to find something else." Chichi walked into the other room.   
  
"Hey. I know how you feel. Mom used to try to feed me that stuff too. Hold on."said Gohan. He ran into the kitchen and got a bag of sugar. He poured a cup of sugar into the baby food. Then he mixed it up.   
  
"Here you go dad."  
  
He put the spoon to his dad's lips. Goku tasted it first. Then he eat it all. Gohan smiled.  
  
Chichi walked back into the room and said,"Gohan."   
  
Gohan turned around and said nervously,"Umm yeah mom."   
  
Chichi said,"You got him to eat. That's wonderful."   
  
Gohan let out a sigh and said,"Yeah. Imagine that."   
  
Chichi said,"It's time to go to bed. Both of you. Gohan go brush your teeth first."  
  
Gohan said,"Ahh. Come on mom. Can't I stay up just alittle later?"  
  
Chichi said,"No. Now go brush your teeth young man." Gohan brushed his teeth and fell asleep in his bed. Chichi put Goku in Gohan's old crib and fell asleep herself.  
  
**back at Capsule Corp**  
  
Vegeta slowly woke up. He felt the thing he was sleeping on move up and down. He slowly opened his eyes when he realized what or rather who he was sleeping on his eyes snapped open. ((hehe. I told you Vegeta would get a shocking surprise! ^_^))  
  
Vegeta thought,'Why am I sleeping on the woman?'   
  
Vegeta blinked a few times but he had bigger problems to deal. He gently got off of Bulma not to wake her and crawled over to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and crawled to the tolet. He sat down infrount of it.  
  
'Now how in the world am I going to get up there?'thought Vegeta.  
  
He started to think when suddenly his diper got heavier.   
  
Vegeta said,"NO WAY! I didn't just do what I think I did. Did I?"  
  
He poked his diper. And sure enough he did. He started to wail,"I SHIT MYSELF!!! WAHAHAHHA." ((Is it just me or is the fact that Vegeta is sitting infrount of a tolet yelling 'I shit myself' funny?))  
  
Bulma woke up and ran to the bathroom. "Vegeta what are you doing?"   
  
Vegeta just continued to cry and shout. He felt someone pick him up and turned to see Bulma.   
  
Bulma said,"Now. What's wrong now Veggie-chan?"   
  
Vegeta stopped crying to glare at Bulma. 'Man! I hate that stupid name.'thought Vegeta.  
  
Bulma laughed at him and said,"It smells like someone needs a diper change to me. Now let's go." She carried Vegeta to the room with the baby stuff. She threw away his old diper, wiped him and put a clean one on. Vegeta the whole time was glareing at her.   
  
Vegeta said,"You'd better not tell anyone about this woman or else."  
  
Bulma said,"Your all done Veggie-chan. And will you stop yelling at me? I could of just left you in that old diper if you prefer that."  
  
Vegeta looked at her. She was serouis. He desided not to push his luck for right now but when he got into his adult body he was going to make her pay.  
  
Bulma said,"Now that, that is done. Let's go back to bed. I'm not sure about you but I don't wake up at 2 in the morning." Bulma carried Vegeta back to her bed and layed down. Vegeta layed down on her chest and looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.   
  
Bulma said,"Don't you even think about it pal. I can and will toss your butt out the window."  
  
The glare didn't go away but he did give a sigh. He layed down his head and snuggled into her and fell asleep. Bulma ran her hand through his hair. 'He's so cute when he's asleep. I wish I would have a child of my own someday.'thought Bulma. Then she fell asleep.  
***************************  
^_^ I know you all laughed in this one. I did when I reread what I wrote. I desided to base my humor mainly on Vegeta. I think the next part is not as funny but still you will laugh. And all I am saying is Poor, poor, Vegeta. Please reveiw! 


	5. Told ya so

Yeah! Part 4! And yes I do read reveiws that's why I have it in so many paragraphs. If you don't like it reveiw and tell me you don't. Thanks!  
************************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
************************************  
  
Part 4-I told ya so  
  
Bulma woke up early that day. She wanted to get started on finding the Dragonballs as soon as possiable. She slowly woke up Vegeta. 'Come on Vegeta. Get up."  
  
Vegeta snorted and rolled over.  
  
Bulma said,"Vegeta. Goku will be here soon. I have to go with Chichi and Gohan today again to search for the Dragonballs. My mom will look after you today."  
  
Vegeta sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked up at Bulma. Vegeta wanted to talk but his mouth suddenly hurt. He put a finger in his mouth and felt two teeth just coming out of his gums. And damm it hurt alot!   
  
Bulma watched him and said,"Let me have a look." Vegeta removed his fingers and Bulma said,"You've got teeth growing in. I heard from Chichi that Gohan would cry when he had his teeth grow in."   
  
Vegeta said,"I can't imagine why. It only HURTS LIKE HELL!" Vegeta had such pain corseing through his mouth right now he didn't care about anything else.   
  
Bulma brought him downstairs and put him in the high chair. Vegeta keep putting his fingers in his mouth. Everything he did, the pain would suside for about a few seconds before coming back with vengence.   
  
Bulma got a bottle and gave it to Vegeta. Vegeta pushed it away. His mouth was hurting too much. (My god! It must be for Vegeta to refuse food!)  
  
Bulma had a worried look on her face. She had never seen Vegeta turn down food so easly before in her life! She walked over to him and said,"Poor, poor Vegeta. I wish there was something I could do for you. Wait I know."  
  
She suddenly remembered something Chichi said when she was talking about Gohan's first teeth.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Chichi said,"Oh. When Gohan first had his teeth in. He would wine and cry."  
  
Bulma said,"Well, how did you get him to stop?" Chichi said,"Well, all I really had to do was let him suck on my fingers."  
  
Bulma asked,"Suck on your fingers?"  
  
Chichi nodded and said,"Yes. I heard from the doctors it's good for them. It subsides the pain for awhile."  
  
*End of Flash back**  
  
Bulma said,"Vegeta. Chichi said that to subside pain she used to let Gohan suck on her finger. SO let's try it and see if it works."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Bulma put her finger in his mouth and he clamped down his jaw.   
  
"OUCH! You weren't surpose to BITE me VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta just sat there with a grin on his face. "Serves you right. Trying to stick your finger in my mouth." Then the pain came back again. It hurt ten times worse then before. Vegeta started to cry.  
  
Bulma said,"See. I told ya so. You should of listened to me in the first place. Now will you let me?" Vegeta slowly nodded.  
Bulma put her finger into Vegeta's mouth again and he started to suck on it. The pain amazingly went away rather quickly too.  
  
Bulma picked up Vegeta but didn't pull her finger out. She walked into the livingroom just in time to hear the doorbell ring. She answered the door to see a smiling Gohan, and chichi with Goku in her arms drinking a bottle.  
  
"Hi guys."Bulma said cheerfully. Gohan said,"Umm. Bulma why is Vegeta eating your finger?"   
  
Bulma said,"He's not eating my finger Gohan. He is sucking on it. See Vegeta has his teeth growing in. When he sucks on my finger it makes the pain go away." Gohan said,"Ohhhhhhhh. OK. So are you ready to go?"   
  
Bulma said,"Just a second." She walked over to the playpen and tried to pull her finger out of his mouth but he wouldn't let go. She tugged and tugged but he wouldn't let go.   
  
Goku was watching and said,"Come on. Vegeta let her go." Vegeta mummbled,"wmiand yphone besasim."   
  
Goku said,"What was that?" He put a hand to his ear so he could hear better. Vegeta let go of Bulma and said,"I said 'Mind your own Business'."   
  
Goku smiled brightly at him. Vegeta said,"What?" Goku said,"I got you to let go of Bulma." Vegeta suddenly realized it. Goku had tricked HIM! Vegeta 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. He was in totaly shock though.  
  
Chichi said,"I wonder what just happened." Bulma said,"Me and you both chi."   
*******************************  
Haha! Yes! Goku does have a brain! I made him kinda smart. Well, sorry Vegeta lovers. But it had to be done or else how could Bulma go? Anyways please reveiw! 


	6. Swimming Pools and Ice cubes

Yeah! I got the drawling done! It's done on the computer so please, please don't flame me for it. I know it's bad, but atleast you get the idea. I could have drawn stick figures so don't down me for it. I couldn't get ahold of a scanner so, I am left with the computer drawling. Sorry guys. The address is http://www.geocities.com/vegetagirlus/gvnap.bmp   
****************************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
****************************************  
  
Part 5-Swimming pools and ice cubes  
  
Vegeta was once again left alone with Goku in what he called 'the torture pen'. He gave a heavy sigh and turned to Goku who was happily drinking his bottle and looking around the room. Vegeta said,"Yet anouther boring day."   
  
Goku finished his bottle and put it to his side,"Well, atleast we aren't still in the forest."   
  
Vegeta said,"Oh. And this is so much better now. I just love being locked up all day with no one to talk to but you." Sarcasum was almost dripping from his tongue. Goku said,"Hey. I didn't make the wish so don't bash me for it. Anyways, it's not all that bad. Look on the bright side of things."  
  
Vegeta said,"Oh. The bright side uh? Well, what's so bright about being a baby for a whole year! Then having your pride ripped apart! Then not being able to train! Then having the most unbearable pain in your mouth! What's the damm bright side?"  
  
Goku sat there for awhile then he said,"Well, we got our tails back. And we get fed whenever we want food just by crying. That's kinda the bright side."  
  
Vegeta growled and gave a sigh. Just then Miss. Briefs walked into the room wearing her bathing suit. "Oh dears. I almost forgotten about you. This is the first day in over a month the sun has been shinning and I wanted to get a nice tan. I guess I can't....oh. I know. You guys can come out with me. Wouldn't that be more fun then staying in there all day?"   
  
She grabbed then and walked into the big compound. She put them into anouther play pen about 10 feet from the pool. She placed two bottles into the crib incase they got hungry. Goku grabbed one of the bottles and started to drink. Vegeta didn't want Goku to get to his so he grabbed the other bottle and just put it in his mouth. Then the pain came back again.  
  
"Ouch! Damm teeth!"growled Vegeta. He had to get rid of the pain but how? He looked around and started to think.   
  
'Maybe I can....no that wouldn't work. I could always numb it but how?'thought Vegeta. Then he saw Miss. Briefs place a glass of water by the her lawn chair where she was tanning and it had ice cubes in it. Vegeta gave his evil smirk.  
  
Goku just finished off the bottle and said,"Hey. Whatcha staring at?"  
  
Goku followed his eyes and saw he was looking at Miss. Briefs' glass. Goku said,"You have a bottle so why do you want her drink?"  
  
Vegeta said,"I don't want the water. I want the ice cubes so I can numb my gums. The pain is killing me!" He grabbed his jaw. Goku said,"Alright. I'll help you."   
  
Goku walked over to the side of the crib and stood up. Vegeta walked over to him and climbed on his shoulders. He got over to the other side and pulled Goku over. Then they crawled over to the glass. Miss. Briefs was in the swimming pool so she didn't notice them. Vegeta reached his hand in and pulled out an ice cube. He stuck it in his mouth.  
  
After a while the pain was gone and so was the feeling in his gums and jaw. He desided it was time to take it out. He started to pull out the ice cube when he noticed it was stuck to his tongue. He tapped Goku on the shoulder.   
  
"Kakarrot. I can't get the ice cube off."Vegeta said. He sounded kinde funny because he couldn't use his tongue to talk. Goku held back his laughter and grabbed the ice cube.   
  
"Now. Vegeta this is going to hurt for only a few seonds but it's gotta be done. I've done this once and oh boy did it sting for awhile."said Goku. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and then closed his eyes. Goku started to tug on the ice cube. Vegeta started to yell. 'Man. Vegeta got it stuck on his tongue good.'thought Goku.  
  
Then Miss. Briefs surfaced from the water and heard Vegeta yelling. She looked over and saw Goku was pulling on an ice cube that Vegeta had stuck to his tongue. She started to swim over there when Goku pulled out the ice cube. Vegeta started to wail even more. Goku was put off balance and fell into the pool. He started to sink down when Miss. Briefs pulled him out. She got out of the water and put both of them into the play pen.  
  
"Now. You two need to stay in there. You've caused enough trouble today."Said Miss. Briefs and then she went back to tanning.   
  
Goku turned to vegeta and said,"Is your tongue still hurting Vegeta?" He had consern written all over his face.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and said,"No. Not anymore. But I am kinda hungry now."  
**************************************  
Did you like that one? Now, I hope you did because I want you to Reveiw my story! Come on! Please! Oh and check out the picture. I hope that's to right adress though! ^_^ 


	7. Green man, baby butterflies and a drama

Yes! Thanks to all of the reviews I will be making this a long Fic!  
**********************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
**********************************  
  
Part 6-Green man, baby butterflies and a drama  
  
Vegeta had just woken up. He was slepping while Bulma was driving an aircar over to meet Chichi at her house. For some reason Chichi didn't wanna leave the house. Bulma got out of the aircar and picked up Vegeta. Vegeta was groggy too. He snuggled into Bulma and fell back asleep. 'And to think I never once saw him asleep when he was an adult'thought Bulma  
  
She walked up to Chichi's house and knocked. Chichi answered the door.  
  
"Well, come in bulma. I just have to grabbed Gohan and then we can leave."said Chichi.  
  
Bulma said,"Umm. Who is going to watch Vegeta and Goku?"  
  
Chichi said,"Don't worry about it. I got a good babysitter." Chichi smiled and then Gohan came running up to them with his hand over his mouth trying to stop from laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"asked Bulma. Vegeta got interested now, woke up and turned to look. Gohan pointed to the back room.  
  
Bulma walked back there and almost fell over with laughter. Vegeta doubled over with laughter. He was laughing so hard he was crying. There stood Piccolo with an apron on and holding a giggling Goku in his arms.  
  
"Arg. Why does everyone have to come over when I am in an apron for once in my life?"said Piccolo.  
  
Bulma said,"Bad luck I guess. So you can watch these two?" Piccolo nodded.   
  
Vegeta reluctanly let go of Bulma and went into Piccolo's arms. Goku said,"Hey vegeta. Who would have imagined?" Meaning seeing Piccolo in and apron.  
  
Vegeta said,"I always knew there was something funny about that namik." Goku giggled. Vegeta smirked and Piccolo growled.  
  
Piccolo grabbed the two bottles already warmed up for them and put them into a play pen outside. He set Vegeta and Goku inside the playpen. Piccolo took off the apron and said,"If you ever tell anyone about this I will make your lives a living hell!" Goku nodded and Vegeta smirked evily.  
  
Piccolo said,"I am not worried about you vegeta. I mean who would beleive you?"  
  
vegeta thought about it for a moment. 'Damm. He's right. If there ever was a Kodak moment, then this was it! Where the hell is a camara when you need one' thought Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo walked over to the house, lavitated and started to meditate. Vegeta and Goku drank the bottles but were still hungry. Then a cute little Butterfly flew over and landed on the playpen. Goku said,"That's a beautiful butterfly."   
  
Vegeta said,"It doesn't have much meat but it will do."  
  
Goku cocked up and eyebrow and said,"Doesn't have much meat? You aren't going to eat it are you?"  
  
Vegeta said,"And why shouldn't I? I mean I am hungry and from what the woman tells me you were abit of a wildboy, that livied in the woods so why shouldn't I eat it? You know it tastes good."  
  
Goku said,"Yeah I was but that was before I knew not too. Besides it a pretty one." Goku started to whine at the end of his sentence.  
  
Vegeta icnored him and walked slowly over to the butterfly. He was about to reach his hand out and grab it when it took over. Vegeta plopped down and watched it fly over his head. Then it landed on the very tip of his spiky hair. Goku doubled over laughing.  
  
"Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You can't get it! Your arms are too short! Hahahahahahahaha!"Said Goku. He fell to the ground, grabbed his sides and laughed so hard tears were comming out of his eyes.  
  
Vegeta hrmphed and crossed over arms over his chest.   
  
**about ten minutes later**  
  
"Where the HELL do these butterflies come from!"yelled a very fustrated Vegeta. He had about five butterflies lightly flapping their wings and all were too high on his hair for him to get to. He shook his head for the sixth time but they didn't brake free.  
  
Goku was down to a giggle now. He was warn out by all the laughing and his sides were screaming at him. "Maybe you should have not thought about eating the butterfly and this wouldn't have happened."said Goku.  
  
Vegeta said,"Well, I am still hungry. HEY! NAMIK!" Vegeta turned to glare at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo heard him yell and looked at him. "What do you want Vegeta? Hey....where did those butterflies comes from?"asked Piccolo.  
  
Goku started a giggled fit again. Vegeta pointed to his tummy. Piccolo growled and went inside to get anouther bottle.  
  
**after 10 bottles each**  
  
Vegeta and Goku were done. Then Piccolo turned around and started to walk back when he smelled something. "Alright. Which one this time?"said Piccolo. Goku said,"Not me."  
  
Vegeta tired to stop the blush that was threatning to appear on his face. Piccolo picked up vegeta and carried his to the changeing room inside.   
  
After that was done Vegeta came back with a new diper. Piccolo placed him into the play pen and went inside. Goku said,"Thank Kami, piccolo changed your diper."  
  
Vegeta growled and said,"Yours smells like something crawled up your ass and died!"  
  
Goku grinned at something far away. Vegeta said,"What are you looking at Kakarrot?"  
  
Goku said,"Look! It's Krillan, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, Paur, Tein and Chowsu! They come to visit me!"  
  
Vegeta glared at Piccolo who just came out the house with a devilish smirk on his face.  
  
Suddenly they landed and walked up to Piccolo. "Hey! What's up Piccolo?"Said Krillan.  
  
Yamcha said,"Yeah. You said there was something we should all see. So what is it?"  
  
Vegeta made a mental note to kill the namik when he got into his adult form again.  
  
Piccolo said,"Well, look over your shoulders." They did. Most of their jaws fell open. Krillan ran up to them and said,"Wow! WHo's are they? I mean are they Goku's? They have to be. I see the saiyan tails."  
  
Tein came up and looked at them. Yamcha bent over to playpen and said,"Hey you guys. Look. Goku had a kid that looks just like Vegeta! How weird!"  
  
Chowsu said,"Yeah he looks just like him! And the other one looks just like Goku! So are they Goku and Chichi's Piccolo?"   
  
Before Piccolo could answer an aircar arrived. Bulma, CHichi and Gohan came out. Gohan ran up to his friends. "Hey Guys!"   
  
Yamcha said,"Hey! Gohan I bet you must be happy to have a baby brother now! Wiat you have two of them!" Gohan said,"Oh. You must mean them. No. They aren't my brothers."  
  
Yamcha said,"Then who's are they then?"  
  
Bulma walked over to them and Vegeta was reaching his arms to her. 'Let's see what scar face thinks of this!'thought vegeta.  
  
Bulma bent over and picked up Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and said in words that everyone could understand (Which means he is saying his first word! since he became a baby of cource) ,"Mommy." He snuggled up to Bulma.  
  
Yamcha's face fell. He said,"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DID WHILE I WAS AWAY? You had anouther person behind my back? That's fine with me! Go ahead and have your childern! And since they are saiyan that means you had to have slept with Vegeta! HRMPH!" He flew off faster than Bulma could speak.   
  
She was about to say'No this IS vegeta.' But he got so mad when he heard vegeta say mommy that he flew off.  
  
Krillan turned to Bulma and said,"You had a twins with Vegeta? Wow! Your a mom Bulma!" Krillan gave her a warm smile.  
  
Bulma blushed and said,"I did NOT sleep with Vegeta!" Vegeta looked up at her in the 'Oh yes you did but we didn't do what they think we did' look.   
  
Krillan said,"So if they aren't your kids then who............OH MY GOD! Are they Goku and Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma nodded and said,"Yep. We found out who did it too. Gohan took care of him. That's what we came back here to tell them. anyways, they can understand us we just can't understand them. Wait I minute why are all of you here?"   
  
Piccolo slowly flew off to not get noticed by them. Bulma glared at Piccolo and said,"Oh Piccolo! Come back here NOW!" Piccolo slowly sneaked over to her and looked down. Bulma said,"Let me make one thing clear to you Piccolo." Piccolo got a few sweetdrops going down his face.  
  
"YOU DO NOT INVITE PEOPLE OVER TO EMBRASS THEM FOR YOUR OWN FUN OR REVENGE! YOU GOT THAT?"yelled Bulma.  
  
Piccolo nodded slowly and looked down and whispered,"yes Miss. Breifs."  
  
Bulma said,"Good now. Say your sorry to them."  
  
Piccolo whispered,"Sorry Goku. Sorry ....v....Vegeta." Bulma said,"Good. Now you may go."  
  
Piccolo flew off fast! I mean super fast! Vegeta smirked at his fleading back. Then looked up at Bulma. Bulma looked at him and said,"No. Don't you even be happy. You just made Yamcha mad at me! But the way you said mommy was kinda cute." Bulma made a little smile at him.  
  
Vegeta nearly gagged. 'This is becomming too much like a stupid humor and drama story!'thought Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta said,"Don't expect it to hear it anytime soon woman." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and 'hmphed'.  
*************************************  
There goes anouther adventure of anouther day of Vegeta and Goku being Babies. Well, please Review! 


	8. Answers

Yeah! Great reviews everyone. Oh and I wanna point something out for all of you...I CAN'T SPELL EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! thank you.  
**************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
**************************  
Part 7-Answers   
  
Bulma was down stairs cooking breakfest. She was about down when she heard a knock.  
  
"Hello."Said Bulma.  
  
"Hi ya Bulma. Hey, I would like to say that i'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday I mean..."  
  
"It's alright Yamcha. You were just mad."said Bulma.  
  
"No, No. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know it's gotta be tough having two kids! I will even help raise them myself. I could change dipers, help feed them and all sorts of things if you give me a chance. Really I could Bulma."Yamcha said.  
  
"Yamcha. They aren't my kids."said Bulma.  
  
"Well, who's are they?"asked yamcha.  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you. They are the REAL vegeta and Goku. Pilaf turned them into babies when he summonded Shenlong. Ummmm Yamcha?"said Bulma. She waved a hand infrount of his face.  
  
'He's in shock.'thought Bulma. Then Yamcha fainted.  
  
Bulma sighed and dragged him to the couch and let him stay there.   
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had gotten out of the room and was at the top of the stairs listening to it all. 'That should show him. What a weakling.'thought vegeta.   
  
Bulma got breakfest ready and went upstairs to get Vegeta. She went into her room and saw him asleep on her bed. (he's not realy asleep. he crawled back to the room and into bed before Bulma noticed. hehe) Bulma picked him up and carried him downstairs.  
  
Once she got into the kitchen she put him in the high chair and got his baby food she bought from the store. She put the bottle of food infrount of him and put a baby spoon into the bottle. Then she got out a few bottles of milk and put then infrount of him. He was already chowing down on the baby food.   
  
'good thing I took gohan's advice and put alittle sugar in his baby food.'thought Bulma.  
  
Vegeta tossed the spoon to the floor and started to just dig his hand into the food and put it in his mouth making a mess everywhere.  
  
"Vegeta. Come on. Don't be so messy. You know I gotta clean it up!"said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta stopped what he was doing and gave her the 'and your point is' look.  
  
Bulma growled to herself and went into the other room where Yamcha was still fainted on the couch.  
  
Vegeta leaned over to watch her go. 'Stupid human woman.'thought vegeta before he got back to eating his spaltered food. He then finished off his food and started on his bottles.  
  
Bulma flapped down into the reclineing chair and started to mummble about a stupid spikey haired saiyan.  
  
Later that day  
  
The whole gang was at Bulma's house. Goku and Vegeta were in the middle of the living room on the carpet while everyone talked. Piccolo was leaning against the wall by Gohan who was sitting on the couch beside his mom. Bulma was at the other end of the couch while Yamcha was in the reclineing chair. Tein and chow su were standing beside Yamcha. Krillan was sitting on the floor beside baby Goku. Master Roshi was standing beside Tein with Oolong beside him and Paruu flying above Yamcha's shoulder. Miss. Briefs and Mr. Briefs were standing in the door way watching them all trying to help with the conversation.  
  
"So you see that's what happened."said Bulma as she finished the whole story.  
  
Yamcha was the first to speak,"So let me get this all straight. Goku and vegeta got turned into babies by Pilaf? The blue guy Goku chased off when he turned into..."But Yamcha couldn't finish his sentence because Oolong put his hand over his mouth before he let the fact slip that Goku was the monster that killed his Grandpa.   
  
Goku turned his head toward them and said,"What was the rest of that Yamcha?"His voice was completely innocent in tone.  
  
Vegeta said,"I think they are hiding something. When we get back into our adult bodies let's 'ask' them."Vegeta giving his evil smirk towards Goku hoping that he got what he was shooting for.  
  
But Goku didn't get it and said,"Umm sure ok. We can ask them bout it."Goku gave his goofy smile.  
  
Vegeta just sighed heavly.  
  
Chichi said,"Oh I wish I knew what they were saying right now!"  
  
They all nodded in agreement.   
  
Bulma said,"I just wish I knew why Vegeta smirked like that."  
  
Vegeta turned his head toward Bulma and said,"Oh no you don't woman." He gave another smirk.  
  
Bulma glared at him but he keep the smirk on his face.   
  
Gohan got up and sat beside Goku and Krillan. Gohan said,"Well, atleast they can understand us. I am glad for that." Gohan gave a smile at them.  
  
Goku gave his goofy grin again and Vegeta 'hmphed'.   
  
Piccolo final spoke up and said,"Yeah. I wonder."  
  
Gohan turned to Piccolo and asked,"You wonder what Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo said,"Well, Bulma. Since your a technogcal geinus, why don't you make a device so we can understand them?"  
  
Bulma started to think about it. Everyone's eyes turned to her even Goku and vegeta's. Bulma looked at them and said,"It's always worth a shoot I surpose. I can try that. Yes, I think I can do that. What a great idea Piccolo! I am surprised I didn't think it up sooner."  
  
Piccolo gave a 'whatever' look and turned away from them. Soon everyone left and Vegeta and Bulma went to sleep.  
***********************  
Will Bulma make the machine? Can she make the machine? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! WAHAHAHHA! ::coughs::sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Anyways, you will if you keep on reading the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Even flames are welcomed because that ment you HAD to atleast read soon of it to flame me for it! Oh and I am going to try to draw Vegeta with his hand in the food and the messy high chair. heehee. Bye! 


	9. DC center?

Thank you for the reviews! Oh and I drew Vegeta in the high chair chowing down on baby food! it's at http://www.geocities.com/vegetagirlus/vegeta_mess.GIF Please check it out!  
**************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
**************************  
Part 8-DC center?  
  
The gang had only one more dragonball to find now. And only 5 months til they would work again. Vegeta and Goku were getting excitited now. Vegeta wanted to go straight back to training and Goku messed Chichi's cooking. And he also wouldn't mind sparring with Vegeta agin.   
  
Vegeta and Goku were sitting in the play pen by themselves. (That's a BAD idea).  
  
"Alright. Now do it!"said Vegeta for the tenth time.  
  
"I don't know. It might hurt."said Goku.  
  
"Oh it doesn't trust me."said vegeta with a slie grin.   
  
Goku said,"Are you sure vegeta? I mean it kinda looks dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry it isn't. Just do it unless your chicken."teased vegeta.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a chicken."Goku complained.  
  
"Then why don't you go and do it?"asked vegeta.  
  
"Ok I will! I'll show you who's chicken."mummbled Goku. He got up, grabbed the penny and started to walk to the side of the play pen with the outlet by it. (now do you get it? hahaha)  
  
Vegeta started to snicker and had to cover his mouth so he didn't brust out in laughter.  
  
Goku was almost there. His tail wagged from side to side showing he was unsure. Right before he stuck it in he turned back to Vegeta with a painful expression.  
  
"Go on! Chicken!"said Vegeta.  
  
Goku scowled alittle and then turned back around. Then as he was not even an inch from the outlet, Bulma and Chichi turned the corner.  
  
"GOKU!"yelled Chichi. She was about to run up to Goku just then.  
  
'Darn it! Why couldn't they wait just two more seconds?'thought Vegeta.  
  
"Don't chichi. If he wants to do that then let him. It will teach him not to do it again."said Bulma firmly.  
  
Chichi stopped and tried to hold herself back from getting Goku. Goku looked in confusion at them.   
  
Then Bulma spoke,"Go ahead. If you want to then do it."  
  
Goku turned around and stuck the penny into the outlet. He felt a lighting bolt like feeling travel through his body. He stung his hand and arm. Goku let go and fell to is butt and sat there with a dumbfounded expression. The top of one of his spikes was smoking.  
  
Vegeta couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter like he never had. Then Goku hiccuped smoke. After that he started to wail.   
  
Chichi ran over to him and craddled him for comfort.  
  
"Ohhh vegeta! Your such....your just...arg! I can't even think of anything bad enough to describe you!"said Chichi. She walked to the kitchen carring a crying Goku.  
  
"Alright vegeta. Why did you tell him to do that for?"asked Bulma with her hands on her hips.   
  
"I only did that because it would be funny to watch."replyed vegeta.  
  
Bulma growled and said,"I can't wait to get my invention done so I can undertsand you again! Your going to regret everything you say when you become an adult again!"   
  
Bulam then turned around and said suddenly,"I am glad I an dropping you off at DC center later today."  
  
Vegeta's interest was struck. "What's DC center?" Vegeta slowly crawled over to where Bulma was and looked at her.  
  
Bulma turned around and say the curouis look on his face. "Well. DC center is short for Day Care center."  
  
Vegeta still didn't know what that meant. "What's a Day Care center?"  
  
Bulma said, like she could read his mind, "Well, a day care center is a place where mothers drop off their childern while they go out. The kids get taken care of, get toys, and new kids to talk to. I think you will like it. I already warned the teacher about you and Goku so don't try anything alright?"  
  
Vegeta grummbled. He didn't want to go to any 'DC center'. He wanted to go with Bulma. Then he smirked to himself. "Maybe going to this Day Care center wont be so bad. I could always use whatever strength I have in this body to scare some of those kids."  
  
***At the DC Center**  
  
Goku and Vegeta were dropped off there by Chichi and Bulma who went with Gohan to find the last Dragonball.  
  
"Welcome you two. This is the Day Care center. You can go and say hi to the other kids now."said the woman at the desk.  
  
Goku and vegeta crawled over to the play center where most of the kids were. Some kids stopped and watched them. They never seem babies with tails before.  
  
Vegeta and Goku sat by the dolls place because there weren't so many kids around there. Goku looked around and found a cute looking doll. He picked it up and when he did the doll said 'your my new friend'.   
  
Goku giggled and said,"hey Vegeta. Check this out." He handed the doll over to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta scowled at it and then the doll said 'I don't like you. Give me back to the other kid.'   
  
Vegeta yelped and tossed it at Goku. Goku laughed.   
  
'Damm demon dolls'thought vegeta. He crawled over to were the other kids were. Two kids were fighting over a play set and the others were playing with dolls or building blocks. Vegeta smirked to himself and crawled over to them all. He wanted to knock down the blocks, steal the dolls and burn them, and last but not least, take the play set.  
  
Then before he got too far a big kid about three years old stepped in his way. This kid was big for his age and had a scowl on his face.   
  
"Well, look at what we got here. A new little baby."said the kid.  
  
Vegeta cocked up an eyebrow. Goku stopped playing with the doll and crawled over to vegeta's side. Then four kids walked beside the big kid.  
  
"Now, what are you going to do baby?"said the big kid.  
  
Vegeta almost laughed at this kid. "If you know what's good for all of you, you will leave me alone. As soon as I get back into my adult body I'll come back and personaly send you to the next deminsion."  
  
The kid looked at him and then laughed. "This baby is nuts!"   
  
vegeta growled and got his tail. His tail slipped around the boy's ankle. vegeta pulled it back and he tripped the boy. Vegeta smirked.  
  
The kid was surprised but got back up. He growled at vegeta and said,"That's does it baby. Your dead meat!"  
  
Vegeta stood up and so did Goku.  
  
Goku tapped Vegeta on his shoulder. Vegeta looked at him and Goku said,"Vegeta, We can't. We might hurt them."  
  
Vegeta said,"It's better to fight then get hurt by standing still." Goku blinked at vegeta's logic. Then Goku nodded. They bopth turned to the the kids.  
  
The kids were craking their nuckles like they were a gan about to have a big brawl. Then vegeta and Goku got into fighting stances. Goku and vegeta both smirked and jumped at them at the same time.   
  
By the time they were done all the kids in the gang were crying. Goku and vegeta blinked in surprise. They barely touched these kids and they started to cry. vegeta started to snicker and Goku started to tell them they had to do what they had to do and that they were sorry if they hurt them. The kids got up and told the lady at the desk that the babies were starting trouble with them.  
  
Goku and vegeta were put in time out for the rest of the day. Kids from the room would visit them at nap time and shake their hands because they were the strongest babies they had ever seen. They would also say thanks for beating the big kids. Apparently the big kids became nice once they got beat by babies. Goku and Vegeta smiled.   
  
**later that day**  
  
Bulma and Chichi picked up Goku and Vegeta from the DC center. For once Vegeta didn't want to go with Bulma. He had actually had 'fun' at the DC center and wanted to stay there alittle longer. Goku wanted to stay for alittle while longer, but since they found the last dragonball there was no need to leave them at the DC center anymore.   
  
Once they got back Goku and Vegeta took one of the longest naps they had in years.  
*****************  
^_^ how did you like it? Was it good or bad? Well, please review and tell ME! 


	10. Things that go 'sneeze' in the night

Yeah! Yes, I have read your reviews. As one of you put it, this story sounded like it was ending. (^_^) surprise! It's not! I got five months of adventures to go through and there is no way I can make that short(well, I can but I won't). The only reason why I have five months left til they can raise the dragon, well, I got a plan for our two little super babies! Your going love it! (I hope).   
  
***********************************  
Goku and Vegeta super Babies...?  
***********************************  
  
Part 9-Things that go 'sneeze' in the night  
  
Bulma was happily sleep. She finaly went out and bought Vegeta a crib so she could have a peaceful night. Not being able to turn to get yourself comfortable was not very peaceful mind you. She always woke up with a cramp somewhere. Tonight she was going to have a peaceful, good night......"Ahhh chou!".  
  
Bulma sat up at the sound. After awhile of not hearing anything else she layed back down.  
  
"Must have been mom or dad. oh well."she whispered to herself as she settled down again to go to sleep.  
  
"Ahhhhh...ahhhh... CHOU!"  
  
Bulma sat up again. This time she knew it wasn't her mom or dad because she remembered that they went on a business trip to Spain. Bulma put on her robe and went to Vegeta's room.  
  
"Ahhh chou!" Vegeta wiped his nose again. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'thought Vegeta. (saiyans don't get sick)  
  
Bulma slowly opened the door to see Vegeta sitting up in his crib, looking like a sick dog. He had snot coming out his nose, pale skin, looking tried and had sags below his eyes.  
  
'Poor vegeta. He must not be used to being sick.'thought Bulma. She went to the crib just as he sneezed again.  
  
"Ahh chou!"Vegeta wiped his nose once again. 'I don't know what this is but I already don't like it.'thought vegeta.  
  
Bulma picked his up and got into the bathroom. She looked in the medic. cabnet for anything that might help. Then she found some childern's advil liquid. She took the medicen and measured it to the right amount. Then she gave it to Vegeta who put up no fight this time because he wanted to get better....FAST!  
  
Vegeta then thought it was gone (come on vegeta! five seconds later?! It doesn't work that fast!) but then he sneezed again. Bulma got out some tolet paper and wiped his nose clean. Then she walked with him into the kitchen.  
  
Once there she heated up a bottle for him. Then she sat down in a chair and rocked him queiting and slowly.  
  
Vegeta still felt like he was going to die. He hadn't gone through anything like this when he was a kid. He looked up at Bulma to see if she knew.  
  
Bulma looked down at Vegeta to find him staring at her. She smiled and said,"Vegeta. Your sick. Why don't you try to go back to sleep. That's probably the best thing you can do right now." Once she finished her sentence she let out a yawn.  
  
Vegeta thought'Sick? Sick? What is 'sick'? I've never even heard of that before. Stupid humans. Making me 'sick' with their virus and deseases. I should of stayed in outter space then I wouldn't have to put up with all this and being turned into a baby! I bet who ever controls the univerus, whatever God up there does, is laughing his ass off right now!' Vegeta grummbled.   
  
'poor Vegeta. I bet he's never been sick before. I know how hard it was for me when I got sick for the first time. And him being a baby. That makes it even worse for him. Atleast he will be over it soon.' thought Bulma.  
  
"Ahhh ahhh chou!"  
  
'but not soon enough'thought Bulma.  
  
****************************  
Over at Goku's house  
***************************  
  
"Ahhhhhh chou!"  
  
"Oh no. Goku are you sick?"asked Chichi. She held Goku away from her when he sneezed.  
  
Goku wiped his nose and gave a goofy grin at Chichi. Then he closed his eyes and sneezed again.  
  
"Oh. My poor Goku. I bet those nasty kids at the DC center gave this to you. Oh. Goku. I don't think I have anything to help you."said a worried Chichi.  
  
'Man. Talk about over doing it. I think Chichi thinks of me as another child instead of her husband!'thought Goku.  
  
"Oh how about some warm milk? I know that will get you to sleep so your system can cure you."said Chichi with a smile on her face. She got up to fix some warm milk for Goku.  
  
'But gosh. She sure is nicer now. I think I should stay a baby for little while longer. Atleast with her watching me constanly, Gohan can sneak out and train with Piccolo for awhile each day.'thought Goku. (Your a sneaky one Goku. hehe)  
  
"Ahhh chou!"  
  
**************************  
Back to Capusle Corp.  
*************************  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta his bottle, burped him and was now going up stairs. Vegeta fell asleep in her arms while she was walking up stairs and down the hall. She stopped at vegeta's room and tired to put him in his crib but he had a death grip on her. Bulma sighed and walked to her room. She layed down and like she had for the pass couple of months, fell asleep with Vegeta on her chest.   
  
***********************  
Back to Goku's  
**********************  
  
"I don't think that is really needed Chichi."said Goku. He was on the table, on his stomach and watching as Chichi came near him with vasalen and termomater. (you know what I mean!) Chichi was going to take his tempater, in a very ummm ::coughs:: private place.  
  
"Goku stop squirming. You know this is for your own good."said Chichi as she got nearer.  
  
"Oh no it's not! I don't need that! I don't need! I don't need a stick in my.....HELLO!"yelled goku when he got his tempater taken.  
  
"There. Now let's see id you got a fever. umm. Nope. Just a bad sneeze and cough. There. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"said Chichi.  
  
Goku was crying on the table and repeated saying 'Yes it was, yes IT was! wahahahahahahaha.'  
  
************************************************  
I know you laughed at that or maybe for some of you who been through it blushed. Well, atleast I got a responce from you! Poor, poor, Goku. hahaha! Wait til the next part! It's f-u-n-n-y! All I have to do it write it.  
  
For those conserned about my story line and someone elses who wrote 'Chibi Wars' please read what's below! For all those who don't give a damm skip the next paragraph.  
  
Well, aways, back to the reviews! I got reviews that said I took this story from (or I just didn't know there was another story like it out there) well, to tell you the WHOLE truth, not I didn't take it from THAT story. I read another story someone was writting (who only had the first chapter done) called 'Goku and Vegeta got turned into what?!' That's where I got the idea. Maybe that person took it for chibi wars, I have no idea. And I haven't been to the site that had that story for about two years. Well, anyways, I will go read chibi wars and see how close we come. If it is really close then I will change my story line for the next part but if that person doesn't have what I have in mind (or pretty close to it) then I will continue to write my story. Sorry for all those who think I took it for that person. I know it stinks when storys that you like are really really close together! I've had that happen to me before.   
  
  
So anyways, please review! 


	11. Goku's first word is *******?!

Kristin:Yeah! Alright. Just to tell you, something awful happened to me. I got hit upside the head with writer's block. It's very serouis I'm telling you! Since I know all you out there wanna still read my story and like it alot, well, I have desided on something. I am letting my lil sister, take over it. That's right. Sadly but truely I am going to let the brat write. too bad she spells worse then me and there won't be any curse words. not even the words 'hell or damm'. As she puts it 'they aren't nice things to say'. Anyways, don't come down on her hard. She is only 10 years old. Ok, back to MY story!  
  
Casey:Yeah i get to write! ^_^. I lov veggie. Don't worry. Kristin is writting the first couple of paragraphs and then I am writing the rest. Oh and I am changing the next few parts into an action adventure/humor story.   
  
Kristin:God kill me now!  
  
*********************************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
*********************************************  
  
Part 10- Goku's first word is *******?!  
  
The next morning, Goku and Vegeta were put into the 'torture pen' (play pen) until Chichi and Bulma finished their breakfest. Goku started to walk over to Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarrot. Why are you walking funny?"asked vegeta.  
  
"umm no reason. Why you ask?"Goku tried to say without blushing but he failed.  
  
"You smell like that clear gelly stuff the woman uses."said Vegeta while sniffing the air.  
  
"Well, umm you mean vasalen?"asked Goku as he tried to sit down but his butt was sore from last night.(poor goku)  
  
Vegeta nodded slowly trying to peice it all together. Then there was a sound on the other side of the room. Goku turned his whole body around and his tail acidently hit Vegeta in the face.   
  
"Hey! Watch it vasalen butt!"yelled an angery vegeta.  
  
Goku blushed and turned around to look at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh... how did you...?"Goku tried to say.  
  
"Easy. The woman made me watch the dicovery channel in order to learn more about the earth and I just happen to see this strange man take the tempature of an even weirder creature through it's butt. So I am guessing that that happened to you, vasalen butt. That's why your walking so funny."said vegeta as he bursted into laughter.(in case you are wondering who the 'strange man' is. Does this tell you? 'Good day mates')  
  
Goku's face was beat red from embrassment and anger. Goku suddenly spat out,"Well, atleast I don't have hair that looks like I stuck my finger into a light socket every week Falme hair."  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at Goku in surprise. Sure when Goku got mad he would yell but Vegeta had never heard Goku say something bad before about anyone.  
  
Even Goku was surprised by himself but slowly smiled at Vegeta because he got Vegeta to be queit. 'No wonder Vegeta insaults everyone. It's kinda fun. But i am glad i didn't hurt his feelings though.'thought Goku.  
  
Vegeta spoke,"Well, atleast I DIDN'T stick my finger in a socket. Lightening boy."  
  
Goku suddenly remembered one of Bulma's insaults. It's what she called yamcha once.(oh boy) "Bast**d."(goku's first word? Who would have thought Goku had it in him!)  
  
Chichi was walking past them at that time and heard Goku say the B-word. She fainted right in the hall way.  
  
Vegeta's eyes must have grown by four sizes! He had never even heard Goku say damm before let alone Bast**d.  
  
Goku had no idea what in the world he had just said. But it made vegeta really queit and surprised so he smiled and went on to play with building blocks.  
  
"Kakarrot. When did you start to curse?"asked Vegeta.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide and he turned around to Vegeta who smirked at him.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you Kakarrot."said vegeta his smirk growing even wider.  
  
"It's a curse word? It's a CURSE WORD? I SAID A CURSE WORD?!"yelled Goku going pale.  
  
"Yep Kakarrot. Even I never said that word it's so bad."said Vegeta. (That's sooooooo a lie!)  
  
Goku looked down and gulped. 'if chichi ever found out she would kill me!'thought Goku.  
  
************************************************************  
Ok now my lil sis is writing from now on! God help us all!  
************************************************************  
  
Just as Goku and vegeta were about to argue again, someone came up from behind them and snatched them into a bag. Then, quickly ran out of capsule corps. and drove off with little Goku and vegeta inside the bag, but not before he left a note inside of the play pen.  
  
Then Bulma got done eating and went into the living room to find out that Goku and vegeta were gone and in their place was a note.  
  
Bulma picked up the note and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Z gang,  
  
I have the babies with me. If you want to see them alive ever again, then gather all the dragonballs and meet me when they work again at Hilgram Moutains. The time is at 6:00p.m. Leave the dragonballs and I will leave the babies there. If you don't I will drop the babies into the ocean and weight them down with a stone!  
Sincerly, pilaf.....ummm not pilaf but umm bill! Yeah bill!  
  
"Well, that's the strangest thing in the world. Who does Pilaf think he's kidding? What an idiot."said Bulma.  
  
Chichi suddenly sat up like nothing happened.  
  
"Yeah but that idiot has my poor Goku! We gotta get them back before he does something to them! Oh Bulma. What are we going to do?"asked Chichi in one of her over reacting moods.  
  
"Well, for one thing Chi, I think Goku and vegeta will be fine on their own. They can handle Pilaf even as babies. So I don't think we should worry too much about them right now. I think we should call the whole gang over to make a search for them."said Bulma.  
  
"Good idea."said Chichi.  
  
***********************************  
About two hours later  
***********************************  
  
"Good idea. Who does what area search thought?"asked Piccolo.  
  
"Well, Chichi and I can travel the neighborhood while Gohan you take to the sky and search around the Hilgram moutains. Yamcha, you search areas 100 through 125. Tein, you and chowsu search within ten miles of here. Piccolo, you can search all the moutain areas around here since you know most of them. Krillan you go up to Kami's look out and see if Kami knows where they are. Ok is everyone ready?"asked Bulma.  
  
They nodded and headed out to search for them.  
  
'why do we have to find that vegeta? He is nothing but trouble I promise.'thought Yamcha. He searched his area.  
  
********************************  
Else where  
********************************  
  
"Great. It's the blue freak again."said Vegeta who was passed mad right now.  
  
"You two are going to get the dragonballs for me. Yes, when your friends can't find you they will have to hand over the dragonballs to me and then I will make my wish to rule the world!"said Pilaf with his insane laughter at the end.  
  
"What a nut case."said Vegeta. Goku only nodded in agreement.  
************************************  
Casey:Yeah! My first story I've ever written. well, part of one.  
  
Kristin:Yeah that's great Casey. Ok. Now it is your turn to review everyone! Tell my sis how she is doing so far! She will be writing the next couple parts for me until I get over writers block! 


	12. General Vegeta and Comander Goku

Casey:Yeah! Next part is up!  
  
Kristin:Yeah, great. I still have writier's block!  
  
Casey:All the well to let me write oh dear sister.  
  
Kristin:Put a cork in it brat!  
  
***************************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
***************************************  
  
Part 11-General Vegeta and Comander Goku  
  
Casey is writing this part!  
  
Goku and Vegeta were sitting still watching as Pilaf was doing his insane laughter.  
  
"I think he's finaly cracked."said Vegeta.  
  
"Well, we all knew it would happen some day. So, how are we going to get out of here?"asked Goku.  
  
"Who said I wanted to leave? This is kinda fun what I have in mind."said Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
"Oh and what's that? I wanna know!"said Goku, crawling towards Vegeta and sitting beside him.  
  
Vegeta smirk and whispered his plan into Goku's ear. Goku could be heard giggling all the way through it.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Any luck?"asked Bulma.  
  
"None. Sorry Bulma. We just can't seem to find them. But, we will keep up the search until we do."said Krillan.  
  
"Alright. We need to find them soon! It's night time already. I am going to search the down town area. I'll see you later Krillan."said Bulma as she took off in her airplane.  
  
"See ya!"Krillan called after her.  
  
*****************************  
  
Vegeta had seen a box of matched on the counter. Goku's job was to distract Pilaf long enough for Vegeta to reach them. Vegeta thought, since they were in a firework's factory, matches could come in handy.  
  
Goku started to wail his head off. Then he crawled around so Pilaf couldn't catch him easily. Pilaf chased Goku around tring to stop him from crying.  
  
Vegeta meanwhile, started to push carts up to the table so he could climb up to get to the counter.  
  
Once he got up to the counter, Vegeta grabbed the matches, and looked around in the carts. He found about ten sparklers, two 'Fourth of July' rockets, four black cats, twenty launches, three missels, and five plain rockets.  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself. He grabbed the five rockets, lined them up so they would shoot straight inhead of him, got the black cats ready. Lit a sparkler, and got the rest put behind him.  
  
"KAKARROT!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
Goku stopped wailing and ran over to him. Goku ran past some old carts, and saw an Comander and Genral hat. Goku picked them up. Then Pilaf ran after Goku. Goku yelped and stuck out his foot, tripping Pilaf.  
  
Goku ran with the hats up to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked and put the Genral hat on. Goku put the comander Hat on.  
  
"Attension Soildger!"yelled Vegeta like a General.  
  
Goku soluted him and stood up straight.  
  
"Soildger, grab a sparkler and fire when I give the word!"Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes General sir!"Goku shouted back. Goku got to the sparkliers and got ready to fire.  
  
"Wait for it."said Vegeta. Goku had the sparklier just above the fuse.  
  
Pilaf got up and started to run at them.  
  
"Wait for it."  
  
Pilaf was almost there.  
  
"FIRE ONE!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
Goku lit the first one. It shot off and headed straight for Pilaf. Pilaf tried to dodge it by ducking, but it turned around and started to chase him around the factory.  
  
"FIRE TWO!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
Goku lit the second one.  
  
"THREE AND FOUR!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
Goku lit the other two.  
  
The rockets chased Pilaf around. Vegeta grabbed the Black Cats and lit them, throwing them in Pilaf's path.  
  
The black cats went off, slowly Pilaf down, just enough to let the other rockets catch up to him and explode.  
  
"Let's go Kakarrot. I think he is done."said Vegeta.  
  
Goku nodded, taking off his hat and so did vegeta. They both crawled outside, but not before Goku knocked over the sparklier. He didn't notice though.  
  
Once they got out of the Factory, it all exploded.  
  
Goku and Vegeta watched the whole factory start to shoot rockets out of the top and them exploding in the air. It was queit a sight.  
  
Goku and Vegeta crawled up a ladder to the roof of a building to watch. They saw over two hunderd rockets go off in the sky. Even Vegeta liked watching it. Goku was like a happy kid watching a forth of july show.  
  
"Wow."was all Goku could saw.  
  
"Yeah."was all Vegeta could say.  
  
Then they heard a voice,"There you two are."  
  
They turned around and saw Bulma standing right behind them.  
  
"How did those rockets get started.?"wondered Bulma. Then she looked down and saw Vegeta and Goku smiling at her.  
"I bet you two did that didn't you?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"So was it pilaf would kidnapped you? Poor guy. I wonder what you two did to him too. I kinda feel sorry for him."said Bulma laughing at the end.  
  
Vegeta snorted, making her attension go back to them.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to get you two home."said Bulma, as she picked them up and flew them home, to tale a nice long, well deserved sleep.  
*************************************  
Casey:How was that?  
  
Kristin:Not bad. But, you got that Comander stuff from one of your shows didn't you?  
  
Casey:Nope. All on my own! So there!  
  
Kristin grummbles.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Baby Vegeta's fight with Yamcha. Gohan's...

Yeah! Writer's block is over! Ok, in this one, I warn you. Yamcha bashing to come. If you like yamcha please don't read, if you hate Yamcha or just don't care for him, feel free to laugh your butt off at scar face! Oh and just to let you know what words Goku and Vegeta can say now. It's not much but still.  
  
Goku-Vegeta, Chi, hungry, food, Gohan, bad, good.  
  
Vegeta-Kakarrot, woman, runt, food, hot, bad, good, chi.  
  
Just to let you know, most of it is for Food. They made their own sentences. Like this.  
  
Vegeta'Woman food bad. Chi food good.'  
  
They call Chichi Chi. Ok, now onto the story.  
  
***************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
**************************  
  
Part 12-Baby Vegeta's fight with Yamcha. Gohan's save.  
  
Vegeta yawned as he woke up from a very long nap. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then looked over to see Goku still asleep, with drool coming out of his mouth. Goku's light snores could be heard.  
  
'Better just let the idiot sleep. Atleast he will be out of my hair for awhile.'thought Vegeta.  
  
He got up and walked around to the kitchen. (Bulma doesn't put them in the playen no more! Yeah!)  
  
There he saw Miss. Breifs and Bulma cooking lunch.  
  
Vegeta looked around the kitchen before leaving. He was trying to find Gohan.   
  
'I'd rather run into the half breed runt then one of the women.'thought Vegeta. Vegeta shuddered about thinking about what happened last time he surprised one of the women by walking up to them while cooking.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Vegeta walked over to Miss. breifs and Chichi who were cooking. Goku was happily playing with Gohan. Vegeta grabbed Chichi's leg and tried to get her attention. Chichi sheriked and dropped the pan. The pan hit the conter, which startled Miss. Breifs who acidently knocked over the flour that spilled all over Vegeta and chichi's legs.   
  
Vegeta sneezed loudly from the flour getting into his nose. Chichi thought Vegeta was a rat and started to chase him with a broom, until he ran outside and fell into the swimming pool, where Bulma was swimming. Bulma got him out and yelled at chichi for chaseing him.  
  
Then since there was nothing for Vegeta to wear he was stuck with a long pink shirt that had 'Princess' written on the frount which was Bulma's shirt.   
  
Chichi had said sorry to Vegeta a thousand times, and made him his own special dinner which no one couldn't touch.  
  
***End of Flash Back***  
  
'Atleast I got food when that happened'thought vegeta.  
  
He shook his head and walked to find Gohan.  
  
'Where in the world is he?'thought Vegeta.  
  
Then he saw Yamcha. Yamcha had desided to stay here when Goku and vegeta were found. His excuse was 'What if they get lost and you need help finding them again?'  
  
Vegeta snorted. He really didn't Like yamcha at ALL! Yamcha couldn't talk to Bulma for over a minute without making her upset or cry.  
  
'What a weakling. Picking on someone that can't even fight back like that. Sure, when I did it I had a reason. That if I didn't I would get killed but what reason does he have?! None! low life ba*tard.'thought Vegeta.  
  
Sure, vegeta didn't like any of the Z gang, but he would put up with everyone BUT Yamcha. Vegeta craved to fight Yamcha and beat the living daylights out of him!  
  
Vegeta snorted again and started to try to find Gohan again.   
  
Just then he heard Yamcha say something.  
  
"Vegeta. What do you think your doing?"asked Yamcha lazily.  
  
Vegeta growled at yamcha and keep on walking away.  
  
Yamcha heard the growl and looked at Vegeta. Then he said,"What's got you in a bad mood? What sleeping in the same bed as Bulma that bad?"  
  
Vegeta stopped walking. He turned to Yamcha with a surprised look.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you are doing Vegeta. Your trying to move in on MY girl, even when you are a baby!"said yamcha.  
  
Vegeta said,"Your a fool scare face. I don't know why I even waste my time. If I was an adult, I would have blasted you away by now!"  
  
Vegeta's tail whipped around behind him showing how upset he was. Vegeta scowled deeply at Yamcha and then turned around to continue walking.  
  
"Don't you turn you back on me Vegeta! You come back here now!"said Yamcha.  
  
'And what does he think he will do? Fight me while I am in a babies body?! He'll kill me!'Thought vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Yamcha. Giving Yamcha a weird look.  
  
"And what do you think you are looking at like that?"asked Yamcha.  
  
"I would tell you if i could figure it out."said Vegeta. His eye twitched Visable.  
  
Yamcha got angery at Vegeta because he couldn't understand what Vegeta was saying. Yamcha got up and looked down Vegeta. Yamcha stood over Vegeta and scowled at him.  
  
Vegeta turned around and glared up at Yamcha.  
  
"You know if I were a lesser man I would kick you right now."growled yamcha.  
  
"And here I thought you were the lowest man. I pity the man below you."said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Yamcha knew that Vegeta came up with a smart remark just by the way he looked at him. Yamcha growled in fustration.  
  
*********************  
  
Goku woke up. He looked around for Vegeta. When he couldn't see him, Goku got up and started to call'Vegeta'. Goku walked around and saw Yamcha and Vegeta glareing at each other. He heard Yamcha and Vegeta say some nasty words to each other.   
  
Goku knew that yamcha would probably hit Vegeta, even though Vegeta is still a baby, for the time. Goku tried desperatly to find someone to help.  
  
Then Gohan turned the corner with a bowl of rice in his hands. Gohan was eating.  
  
Goku's stomach growled, but he remembered vegeta and yamcha. He sadly put his hunger away, for the moment.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan!"said Goku.  
  
Gohan looked at his dad and then put his bowl down. Goku grabbed Gohan's hand and started to pull him.  
  
"What wrong dad?"asked Gohan.  
  
"Gohan. Vegeta. Bad."Goku said and pulled on Gohan's hand desperatly.  
  
Gohan followed Goku until he saw what Goku had. Yamcha was glareing down at vegeta and Vegeta was glaring at him.  
  
"What's goin on?"asked Gohan too queitly for them to here.  
  
Goku tugged on Gohan's hand so Gohan would look at him.  
  
Gohan said,"What's up with them?"  
  
"Vegeta good."Goku pointed to Yamcha. "Bad."  
  
"So yamcha started a fight with Vegeta uh? Well, that's nothing new."said Gohan.  
  
Just then Yamcha raised his leg to kick Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widen and he backed up. Gohan and Goku growled at the same time.  
  
Gohan ran over to them.  
  
Bulma entered the room and saw what was going on. Yamcha was about to kick the scared looking baby vegeta, Gohan was running over to stop him, and Goku was looking from the scene to a bowl on rice on the ground.  
  
Yamcha was almost there when Gohan punched him in the gut and knocked him through the door and onto the lawn.  
  
Gohan picked up vegeta and said,"Are you alright vegeta? Did yamcha hurt you?"  
  
Vegeta let out a long sigh. 'Now, I know WHY I put UP with Gohan.'thought Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta lightly hugged Gohan, then glared at Yamcha who was being yelled at by Bulma.  
  
"WHY YOU! HOW COULD YOU? HE IS JUST A BABY! HE CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HIMSELF AND YOU TRIED TO KICK HIM! HOW COULD YOU YAMCHA? DON'T YOU DARE EVEN STEP ONE FOOT ON MY PROPERTY AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL GET THE WHOLE GANG OVER HERE TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!!!!"Bulma took a deep breath. "AND ANOUTHER THING. YOU'D BETTER BE TRAINING HARD BECAUSE WHEN WE TURN GOKU AND VEGETA BACK, YOU'D BETTER BE READY TO RUN REAL FAST OR FIGHT HIM AND A SUPER SAIYAN GOKU!  
  
Yamcha's eyes widen. He looked at Goku, Gohan and vegeta who were all glaring at him. Even Bulma was glaring deadly at him. If glares could kill, Yamcha would be dead ten times over before you could blink.  
  
Yamcha got up and ran as fast as he could away from the place like the little chicken he is.  
  
Bulma turned around a few seconds later. Vegeta and Gohan were shouting at Goku who was sitting down patting his stomach. An empty bowl beside him.  
  
**************************************************  
not too much humor in this one. more seriou than the others i think. but it had to be done. you'll see why when i finsh the story. 


	14. HE started it!

Yeah! I got alot of reviews!  
Oh and please check out my new Story. Blue Tiger. It's about how Bulma is an Outlaw. She is on the run, but a certain Black hairded saiyan prince is on her trail!  
***********************************  
Goku and Vegeta Super babies...?  
**********************************  
  
Part 13-HE started it!  
  
Goku and Vegeta were sitting down on the kitchen floor waiting for Chichi to finish breakfest. Bulma was upstairs fixing her hair, as usual.   
  
Chichi smiled down at them and said,"You boys only have to wait just alittle longer before it's done."  
  
She turned back to finish the soft food they could eat. Even though it was baby food, chichi desided to spice it up for the two saiyans. So, she came up with her own way of making baby food the two could eat, that tasted really good.  
  
Vegeta and Goku licked their lips. They both knew it would be good, whatever she cooked.  
  
"I can't wait to sink my teeth umm tooth into the food!"said Goku. Goku had grown only one tooth.  
  
Vegeta had the whole frount row, top and bottom already, but didn't have his molers yet.  
  
"Good thing I have teeth. Atleast I can eat more solid food then you Kakarot."said Vegeta.  
  
"So what. As long as it's good, I don't care."Goku replyed.  
  
Chichi smiled down at them, and then placed the food by them.  
  
"Now, eat up. We wanna take you guys to the park this afternoon. I got to go get ready."said Chichi as she left to get ready for the park.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his food and started to eat. Then he felt a crumb on his check. It was from Goku who was eating heavly and messing up the whole kitchen!  
  
Vegeta rubbed the spot off of him and then glared at Goku. Goku didn't notice and keep on eating.  
  
Then Vegeta felt another drop of food go on him. He growled.  
  
"Kakarrot! Keep your own damm food in your own god damm mouth!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta."Goku mummbled through food.  
  
The food from his mouth spit onto vegeta. Vegeta growled, and tossed a hand full of his food into Goku's face.  
  
"Hope you like that one!"said Vegeta.  
  
Then Goku whipped it off, and flung a hand full of food at vegeta.  
  
A whole food war was on then. Food was flying everywhere in the kitchen! Everything was covered, but Goku and Vegeta who were either dodging the food, or eating the food that was thrown at each other.  
  
Then Goku threw the whole bowl at Vegeta. Vegeta did the same.  
  
Just then Bulma and Chichi walked into the kitchen. There eyes widened. The whole kitchen was covered in food!  
  
"VEGETA!"yelled Bulma.  
  
"GOKU!"yelled Chichi.  
  
Goku and Vegeta sheepishly removed the bowls from over them and looked up at the two angery women.  
  
They both said,"HE started it!"Pointing to each other.  
  
"GREAT! Now we got to get to you two the bath! WONDERFUL!"Bulma said. She grabbed Vegeta, while Chichi grabbed Goku.  
  
They walked up to the bathroom and started the water. Chichi and Bulma stripped them of their clothes and put them in the tub. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at them.  
  
Bulma grabbed the shampoo bottle and ran some through Vegeta's tough hair. To Vegeta the way she was digging her fingers into his hair was like a massage. He started to let her just continue to bath his hair.   
  
Bulma giggled at the way vegeta was acting. He was swaying along with her hands, with his eyes closed. A light smirk placed on his face.  
  
Goku on the other hand was playing with a toy chichi had given him, and while Chichi was washing his hair.  
  
Vegeta's tail was swaying side to side in a slow rythem. He could get used to this treatment.  
  
Then Bulma stopped, and dumped water on his head getting out all the shampoo. She turned on the shower head and washed out his hair, and scrubbed his body clean.  
  
"Woman. I can clean myself."said Vegeta. He was getting irritated with the way she scrubbed his skin so hard.  
  
Chichi was doing the same to Goku, while saying how much she missed bathing Gohan in the tub. Goku had a painful expression on his face, because she was scrubbing so hard.  
  
"Chi!"said Goku.  
  
Chichi snapped out of his day dream to she a very over pained Goku looking up at her.  
  
"Sorry Goku. I guess I zoned out for a second."Chichi smiled at Goku, and took him out of them bath. She wrapped him in a towel and walked out.   
  
Vegeta got fed up with the way Bulma was scrubbing him, and swung his tail to get her wet. Which worked.  
  
"VEGETA!"yelled Buma. She dumped water over his head again.  
  
Vegeta started to slash Bulma until she was soken wet, while Bulma was trying to stop him. Vegeta smirked at his work. Bulma was actually giggling through the whole thing. She was slashing Vegeta back, even though he was already wet.  
  
"Ok! Ok! You win! You win!"shouted Bulma. Vegeta stopped and smirked at her.  
  
"I always win woman."Vegeta said smugly.  
  
"Alright. I guess I gotta change too. Well, let's get ready."Bulma grabbed Vegeta with a towel and brought him to her room.   
  
After they both got dressed, (No. Vegeta couldn't watch her get dressed!) all four went to the park.  
  
*****************************  
Yeah! I got that chappy up. Now, the next chapter is going to be about the park. So keep an eye out for it. 


	15. Parkin it....Sand, dirt and more sand.

Yeah! I got reviews!  
  
******************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
******************************  
  
Part 14-Parkin it.... Sand, dirt and more sand.  
  
Goku and vegeta got to the park and were placed in the sand box.  
  
"Hmph. And the woman made me take a bath, and then she puts me in dirt. I wish she would make up here mind!"Said vegeta.  
  
Goku giggled and said,"This is a sand box Vegeta. You can build stuff in here. It's surpose to be fun. Here. I will show you."  
  
Goku happily started to build a sand castle. He put a twig with a leaf in it, on the top.  
  
"Isn't it great?"said Goku.  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' and crawled away. He 'accidently' stepped on the castle as he went by.  
  
Goku yelled,"Hey! That wasn't very nice Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smirked and said,"Oops. Sorry. Did I do that?"  
  
Goku said,"Well, if your sorry, then I guess it's ok. You can help me build my next one."  
  
Vegeta growled at Goku's ignorence.  
  
But then sighed. He might as well. Not like he had anything better to so. So he sat down and started to help Goku build a sand castle.  
  
Bulma smiled when she saw the sight. She pulled out a camara. She had been waiting a long time to catch vegeta doing something cute when he was a baby.  
  
She started to snaped a few shots.  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked at Bulma after rubbing their eyes from the flash on the camara.  
  
"WOMAN!"Roared Vegeta.  
  
Bulma giggles and said,"Wait til I show the whole gang this!"  
  
Vegeta's eye widen and Goku laughed.  
  
"WOMAN! I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT I WILL KILL YOU!!!"Roared Vegeta.  
  
Goku stopped laughing and looked at Vegeta in shock. Then he said,"Your not going to kill her over a few pictures are you vegeta?"  
  
"DAMM RIGHT I WILL!"Vegeta shot back at Goku. His face redden from anger and embrassment.  
  
Bulma stopped laughing and looked at the two babies. Vegeta was foaming and Goku was looking alittle scared at the time.   
  
Bulma then said,"Well. Now that I had my laugh I'm not going to do it. Really Vegeta. I thought you knew me better."  
  
She placed the camara in her pruise and crossed her legs.  
  
Vegeta glared bloody murder at Bulma.  
  
'One day. I'll get her for all this!'thought Vegeta.  
  
Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder and said,"Vegeta. Drop it. She's not going to do that to you. I know her really well. She wouldn't do it if she said she wouldn't.  
  
Vegeta huffed. He turned around and said,"I don't care what you think she will do Kakarrot. That still leaves her for her 'just rewards' once I become an adult. Oh and I will get them too."  
  
Vegeta crawled away, leaving a stunned Goku behind.  
  
Vegeta sat by himself on a root of a tree. He leaned his back against the tree trunk. His tail was sore, because Bulma hid it from veiw. He was hopping to forget this day.  
  
Then he heard some sounds coming for the other side of the tree. He took a peak around and saw a four years old, picking on little babies.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He could have fun around here.  
  
Vegeta walked over to where they were. The four year old was pushing a baby over. And then taking his candy.  
  
Vegeta walked over and sat down on a stump.  
  
The four year old came over to him and said,"What's your name spiky?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta? What kind of name is that?"Said the kid meanly.  
  
"It's royalty. And if you don't stop picking on 'little babies' like me, I'll show you what a royal ass-kicking is."said Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
The four year old looked at him with wide eyes.   
  
"You said a bad word! I'm telling your mommy."said the Kid. He ran over to tell Bulma and Chichi that Vegeta had said a bad word.  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and thought,'What a weakling! He doesn't even curse and he pushes kids around.'  
  
Bulma walked over to him and said,"Did you say something bad to that kid?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
"I guessed so. Well, if you won't be good, then I will show the pictures to everyone!"Said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen. Then he growled at her. His tail popped out of it's hiding place and begain to whip behind him angerly.  
  
Bulma said,"Now. Be good Vegeta."  
  
Bulma walked back to the bench. Swaying her hips as she went. Vegeta stared at her back. Then shook his head when his eyes went lower.   
  
He got up and was about to walk away when the four year old came up to him and pushed him down.  
  
"Watch it Spiky!"  
  
"You watch it you mother f........................."vegeta almost said another 'bad' word. It was trying his best to restrain it. Biting his lip.  
  
"What was that spikey? I couldn't hear what you said. Why don't you say it again?"asked the kid. Walking up to Vegeta and standing over him.  
  
"......................no..................no...nothing...."said Vegeta through clentched teeth.  
  
"Tha's what I thought Spikey."said the kid.  
  
Then the kid went to walk away, when something tripped him.  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked away. He thanked his saiyan tail over and over again.  
  
Vegeta hid his tail again.  
  
Then he walked over to the jungle jim.  
  
A few kids were playing hide and go seek. Goku was playing with them. He was the seeker. He found the last person then saw Vegeta watching.  
  
"Hey vegeta! Come over and play!"Said Goku with a grin.  
  
"hmph. Like I would want to play a child game."said vegeta.  
  
"What. You aren't good enough to play the game and beat everyone? What's that?"said Goku. Pretending to hear wrong.  
  
"I said I will not play a childs game!"Vegeta all but yelled.  
  
"Oh. So you can't find anyone so you don't wanna play. Gotcha."Said Goku then turning around the find the other kids grinning. Knowing what he was doing.  
  
"Alright! I'll play the stupid game!"said vegeta.  
  
"Good. Your the seeker."said Goku.  
  
"Why make me it?"Asked vegeta as he crawled over to them.  
  
"New players are always it. Now, count to twenty and then come find us."said Goku. he went off to hide.  
  
Vegeta walked to a pole and started to count, covering his eyes. (You don't think he would cheat at such a 'foolish' game. would you?)  
  
Once vegeta counted to twenty, he turned around and could see Goku's legs sticking out of the slide. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went over and tagged Goku.  
  
"Aww man. How did you find me?"Asked Goku.  
  
"Lucky guess."Said vegeta, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Vegeta went to go find the other kids.   
  
One was in the other slide. Two were behind the bushes. One was behind a bench. And the last one was ontop of the jungle jim.  
  
Vegeta was ontop of the junle jim. He looked around to find a place to get down. He couldn't see a way he could get down very easily.  
  
Goku looked up and saw vegeta looking around for a way down.  
  
"Are you stuck?"asked Goku.  
  
"Of course I am not stck! What would give you that idea........nevermind."said Vegeta.  
  
He crawled over to the slide. It was the biggest one in the whole park. Vegeta looked down. It seemed much bigger when your a baby then when your an adult thats for sure.  
  
Vegeta cralwed and sat on the edge. He pushed himself forward and went down the slide.  
  
He went so fast he landed off the slide and onto the sand below. Goku rushed over to his side.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta are you ok?"asked Goku.  
  
  
Vegeta's face was in the sand. He tryied to pull himself out, but no use.  
  
Goku grabbed Vegeta's flinging feet and pulled him out of the sand. To Goku's surprise, vegeta was laughing.  
  
Vegeta was laughing like a little kid.  
  
Goku blinked before he started to laugh.  
  
After two more hours of playing at the park, Chichi and Bulma were ready to go.  
  
They grabbed them and went to the car. Goku and vegeta both had tons of sand all on them. Some of ceeping through vegeta's dipper, and some was coming out of Goku's hair. And vegeta had sand coming out of his ears, nose and hair.  
  
Bulma wondered why Vegeta's face was where most of the sand was. But only Goku and vegeta knew why.  
  
******************************  
^_^ yeah! I've been waiting awhile for rugrats to come on. Thanks to a reviewer, I watched the ep. where Chuckey is afaird of the slide. And the one where Tommy faced the 'Big Kid' that stole candy from all the kids. Thanks for the ideas! And keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	16. Shopping anyone?

I got over 100 reviews!!!! That's amazing! Thank you everyone!!  
  
******************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
******************************  
  
Part 15-Shopping anyone?  
  
Goku and Vegeta sat in their chairs, both had spoons in their hands. They pounded their spoons on the table chanting 'Food! Food! Food! Food!'  
  
Bulma and Chichi were rushing to keep Goku and Vegeta queit.  
  
Then, they opened the cabnets. Only four jars of baby food was left. And the milk was half gone. Chichi got two bottles ready for each, while Bulma put the last baby food jars infront of Goku and vegeta.  
  
Goku and Vegeta finished really quick and started to chant 'Food' again.  
  
Bulma said,"I guess we gotta go to the store."  
  
"Yeah. You stay here while I go."Said Chichi.  
  
"No way. Your not leaving me with these two alone! I'm going."Said Bulma.  
  
"No way. I'm not staying here with Goku and vegeta. Let's just take them with us."said Chichi.  
  
"Alright. You two better not cause any problems while we are there. You got that?"Said Bulma.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stopped chanting and nodded. Goku giving a smile. Vegeta, stareing off into space.  
  
Bulma grabbed her pruise and Vegeta. Chichi grabbed Goku and they went to the market.  
  
****Four hours later****  
  
Bulma and Chichi trugged in, with Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma and Chichi set them down to talk while they sat in the kitchen.   
  
"What a day!"Bulma almost yelled.  
  
"No kidding!"Said Chichi.  
  
Miss. Briefs walked in and said,"Oh hi dears. What happened? You two look so tried."  
  
Miss. Briefs sat down. Chichi said,"You can say that again."  
  
"Mom it was horriable! Remind me never to go shopping for food with a saiyan again!"  
  
"Oh my. What happened. Please tell me."Said Miss. Briefs.  
  
"Well, it started like this mom."Bulma started.  
  
**In the living room**  
  
"Kakarrot. Can you beleive them? They wouldn't let us do anything! I mean we are grown men for the sake of Kami!"Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah. They don't need to treat us like that."Said Goku. Nodding in responce.  
  
"Your day bad too?"Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't do anything wrong and Chichi keep on yelling at me every second."Said Goku.  
  
"Same here. And they thought trying to keep us apart would make us listen to them. And so they could yell at us."said Vegeta.  
  
"What happened when you were with Bulma? Did you cause trouble?"Asked Goku.  
  
"No. It started like this."Said Vegeta.  
  
**In the Kitchen**  
  
"We first seperated them. Thinking that would make them easier to handle. Boy were we wrong."said Bulma.  
  
"Oh. What happened?"Asked Miss. Briefs.  
  
"Well, I set Vegeta in the cart. Then I turned around to get some things I needed to stalk up on. Vegeta somehow got out of the cart. He went down the isle. He knocked over four shelves, spilled a few jars of pickles, got dumped in flour and then he somehow ends up in the janitor's bucket!"Said Bulma.  
  
"Oh. I wonder how that happened."said Miss. Briefs.  
  
"That's no half of what happened. Now, that was the only 'calm' part of the day."Said Bulma.  
  
**In the livingroom**  
  
"The woman put me in some sort of plastic thing on wheels. Well, the plastic started to hurt my skin. So, I got myself out. Then, when I got to the ground I spotted me favorite kind of ceral down the towards the end. So, I started to walk to it. My tail somehow got out and it hit a few items on the shelves causeing somethings to come off. Nothing big.   
  
So, this huge, fat lady comes down with the same kind of plastic on wheels, and she about runs me over! I jumped out of the way and hit a few jars and a bag of that white stuff. The white stuff hit my head and poured all over me. Since I hate that stuff I wanted it off. So I looked over and saw a bucket of water that an old man was useing. So, I slipped in and washed it off."Said vegeta.  
  
"Wow. So what your saying is, you got out of a cart, and was nearly ran over. So when you jumped out of the way, flour spilled on you. You wanted it off so you washed it off in a bucket of water. Ok. I get it. So then what happened?"Asked Goku.  
  
"Well, then "Vegeta started.  
  
**In the Kitchen** (Ok. I'm going to started just letting the whole. ** change of scnerey go.)  
  
"Well, I went over to him and got him out. Since he was soken wet, I went into the bathroom to hop to get some towels to dry him off. There was a hot air vent in there, the one you use to dry your hands. So, I placed him there and turned it on.   
  
Well, then I went into a stall to use the bathroom. Vegeta got down and walked out. He walked down to were the lobsters were, and stuck his hand in their trying to get one. When I got out, he had tons of lobster shells around him. The manager was yelling at the top of his lungs at vegeta and demanded I pay for all of it! Of course I did and then vegeta had the nerve to run off again! I chased after him but lost him. When I finally found him, he had been through four isles and eaten just about every ceral box in the market! I had to pay for those too. I tell you he has some nerve."said Bulma.  
  
"Oh gosh. What happened next?"said Miss. Briefs.  
  
"Well,"Started Bulma.  
  
"The woman put me under a hot air thing. It was burning up my back so I got off the counter. I made my way out of there. I saw a bowl with some sort of fish in it. So, I went over and my stomach got the better of me. I reached in a got all of them. Once I finished eating them a man ran over to me and started to yell in my ear. The woman came over and started to give him some earth money.  
  
So, I left down a few more places. I found my favorit kind of ceral. So, I started to eat it. When that was gone, I went down another hall, and found some more food I liked. Once I got my fill of food, the woman came stroming up to me and started to scream my ear off!"said vegeta.  
  
"So, Bulma tryed to burn your skin and left you. So you left there and found some food to eat. A guy yelled at you, so you left and found something else to eat. I get it so far. Poor you Vegeta. Your day was rough. So, was mine."Said Goku.  
  
"What happened to you?"Asked Vegeta. Mildly interested.  
  
"Well. What happened was......"  
  
"That's about it. But what happened with you Chichi?"Asked Bulma.  
  
"Long story. Well, first off....................................."said Chichi.  
  
"I got out of my cart. I saw a shelf full of oranges, pairs, plums, everything! So, I climbed up it and started to eat. On my fourth plum, Chichi grabbed me off of the shelf. She put me back in the cart and wheeled it down the frozen food section. When we got there, she opened up a frezer door. The cold was too much, so I got down and walked to a warmer section.   
  
I saw pickles just laying on the floor so I started to eat them. A fat lady almost ran over my poor tail! So, I got up and walked down the isle. Once I got to the end, I found some cool looking buttons on a machine. I think Chichi called it a cash regester. Well, I started to push buttons on it, when suddenly sparks came out of it. Chichi and a lady yelled at me for playing with the thing and Chichi had to give the lady money."said Goku.  
  
"So, your day was queit like mine, Kakarrot."Said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, I am only begaining Vegeta. Then next thing that happened was......"  
  
"Then after I paided for everything he eaten I had to pay for the cash regester he broke! I tell you, if he wasn't my husband, I'd kill him! Then, after all that he starts more. He slipped away from me and when I found him he had about twenty empty cartens of ice cream around him. Ice cream was smeared on his face too! I had to once again pay for that. I grabbed Goku and left the store without buying a thing!"Said Chichi.  
  
"So did I. I left without getting anything too. I hate going back there. But, I guess we have to tomorrow."Said Bulma.  
  
"My. You poor dears. Those two can cause queit abit of mess. But, did you ever think of how they were feeling?"Said Miss. Briefs.  
  
"I was kinda busy buying everything he eat and broke to really notice mom."Bulma said angerly.  
  
"Well, their babies now. You have to understand this is all pretty new to them. I think they are all tired out by this too."Said Miss. Briefs.  
  
"Good. I hope they stay asleep til we wish them back to normal."Said Bulma.  
  
"I second that."Said Chichi.  
  
"Well, after that we left. And here we are."Said Goku.  
  
"Well, the woman made me leave a few seconds later too. Those females need to leanr respect."Said vegeta.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. But we can't really do anything to them."Said Goku.  
  
"Oh, but when they wish us back into adults we can. I'll show that woman who's boss!"Said Vegeta. Laying down and drifting off to sleep.  
  
'Yeah. Maybe. I wonder if this is when Trunks is made?'Thought Goku.  
  
Goku drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********************************  
  
How did you like this chapter? Well, I know some of you have concerns about if the androids show up and stuff. But this is the second year, just starting. They have time to train and everyone else is training to prepare for the androids right now! Only Goku and Vegeta aren't. And they don't worry because they can't do anything until they are adults again. But, once they are they will go back to training.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	17. The Wish

Yeah! over 120 reviews! You people rock! I am so sorry to say that this story is ending. But, some of you have been waiting for that for a long time. Well, I hope you enjoy the last chapter!  
  
************************  
Goku and Vegeta super babies...?  
************************  
  
Part 16-The Wish  
  
Vegeta and Goku got up. They sleep at Capsule Corps. Bulma and Chichi got them downstairs and they eat breakfest.   
  
Then it was time to call the dragon! Everyone gathered around. The whole gang was there, besides Yamcha who said he had something very important to do that day.  
  
Goku and vegeta sat infront of the dragon. There adult clothes right beside them. Vegeta had his spandex shorts on him, which were way to big when he was a baby, but when he turned into an adult, they would fit perfectly.   
  
(So they wouldn't be nakes they both had shorts that would fit when they are turned back into adults)  
  
The dragon came out and said,"I am Shenlong. I will grant one wish to the person who raised me. Speak now!"  
  
Bulma stepped foward and said,"We wish that Goku and Vegeta were adults again."  
  
"Your wish is granted."He said.  
  
His eyes glowed and Goku and vegeta grew.  
  
Then they were adults. Vegeta standing there with his spandex shorts on and Goku had a pair of shorts on.  
  
Shenlong bid them farwell, and slipt the dragonballs once again.  
  
Chichi and gohan ran over to Goku and gave him hugs.  
  
Bulma walked up to Vegeta and said,"It's nice to have you back Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta, who had his back to her, snorted. Then turned around and smirked.  
  
"It's nice to be back."He said.  
  
**one hour later**  
  
They were all going home now. They had a small party to welcome back the two saiyans. Then, when everyone left...  
  
  
Bulma placed the last bot into work. Then sat down on the couch. It had been a long day.   
  
She sighed, knowing she had to go to work today. She had been given a long vaction when Vegeta was a baby, but now back to work. She stood up. Then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Woman. I think I need to teach you some respect."Whispered Vegeta in her ear.  
  
"Oh yeah. And how are you going to do that. You know it won't be easy."Said Bulma.  
  
"Yes. But I am up to a challendge."Whispered vegeta before scooping Bulma into his arms and going upstairs.  
  
Chichi, Gohan and Goku got home. It was around 9:00.   
  
"Gohan. I think it's about time you go to bed."Said Goku.  
  
"Aww. Come on Dad. I wanna stay up just alittle longer."Said Gohan.  
  
"No. I think it's your bed time. But tomorrow, we'll go out fishing. Ok? And the sooner you get to bed, the sooner we go."Said Goku.  
  
Gohan nodded and left for his room.  
  
Chichi said,"But Gohan's bed time isn't until 10:00. Why put him to sleep before then?"  
  
Goku smiled, leaned in and kissed Chichi.  
  
"Because. I want some time alone with you."He said. Picking her up and going to their room.  
  
  
***about one year later. Two weeks before the Androids show up**  
  
"Trunks? Trunks!"Yelled Bulma. Trunks had crawled away from her again.  
  
She could hear Trunks giggle and babble in Hers and Vegeta's room. So, she walked up there.  
  
"Trunks?"She said. Opening the door just wide enough to see the sight.  
  
Vegeta was siting down infront of Trunks. Leaned over to hear him. Trunks babbled something. And then Vegeta spoke Like a baby. But it seemed they understood each other.  
  
"Whao googo ba waa bo."  
  
"babdo fof sheo dhsksi dhdoeh akheoe ajdie ajdoe." Said Vegeta.  
  
"ahos ahsoe dhjeoe djoaa baoooa."  
  
"Gah ho hsoe hfeh akse ksorht ahtb abaojt."Answered vegeta.  
  
Bulma giggled and walked into the room.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Vegeta?"Asked Bulma.  
  
"Talking to Trunks what else do you think I was doing?"Vegeta said.  
  
"And what were you talking about?"Asked Bulma.  
  
"Your cooking."Answered Vegeta.  
  
"My cooking?"Bulma said getting alittle angery.  
  
"Yes, your cooking."Said Vegeta.  
  
Trunks giggled and cralwed over to Bulma. Bulma picked him up. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Vegeta got up and walked over to them.  
  
Trunks babbled on.  
  
"What did he say oh wise one?"Asked Bulma.  
  
"He said, I think I should leave you two alone."Answered vegeta. Leaning in and kissing Bulma.  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
THE END!  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
I Thought I would never end the story. But, alot of people wanted to see what would happen at the end. Just incase you are wondering, since Goku and Vegeta were turned into babies, they cane still understand baby talk. Well, you wanna know what Trunks and Vegeta were talking about don't you? Just look below.  
  
"Dad. Why does mom make that horriable stuff for me to eat?"  
  
"I don't know. Kakarrot's mate gave it to her and she just gives it to you."  
  
"Oh. Is Kakarrot a bad person?"  
  
"Umm.. Yes he is! You must grow up to destory him! He's evil. You must train and beat him and his brat."  
  
::Then Bulma walks in::  
  
  
hehe. Even when trunks is a baby he still trys to get him to train. That's Vegeta for yeah! PEACE!!!!!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
